Soul Eater: Pazzo
by Dronedude
Summary: A "normal" appearing student joins the DWMA. The catch is that this student has a secret that could be used to save the world, or destroy it. Rated M for Violence, Torture, Possible Gore, Adult Language, and Adult Humor.
1. Begining

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to tell you guys I don't own Soul Eater? Am I speaking Japanese right now/ I think not. But still, I don't own Soul Eater**

Beginning

Well, here I am in Death City. It was a long flight to get here, but here I am. Kind of weird looking to be honest. Oh shit, I didn't introduce myself. I'm Brandon Pazzo, a 14-year-old boy. I'm 5'6" and 120 lbs. I moved to Death City after my parents learned I was a meister. Little did I know, my parents were meisters back when they were my age. After they graduated the academy, they moved to America and decided to never talk about it again. Of course, as soon as I started showing the traits of a meister, they sent me off to the DWMA. So, here I am.

The taxi dropped me off at an apartment I presumed to be mine. The place is pretty spacious actually, despite the looks from the outside. It had a cooking area, a couch, a TV, and 2 bedrooms. I immediately unpacked all of my clothes (not that much), and flipped on the TV. After watching stand-up comedies until 11, I realized I had to go to school the next day. Well, crap.

Wake up at 6, shower, brush my teeth, dress, eat breakfast, and I'm out the door. I'm not that noticeable, but I do have one unique thing about me. I wear an open plaid shirt with a graphic-T underneath it, jeans, and sneakers, no matter the weather.

So I start walking up to the academy, and there's this black, ameba-almost looking thing wearing a skull mask shouting around "Hi-ya" and "Hey-ya". I'm guessing this is Shinigami-sama. Weird. So, I'm walking along, and realize "Oh crap, I don't have a weapon." As soon as I thought that, a girl walked up to me. She was a brunette, wearing a sleeveless tank top and a short dress with stripes on it. "Who are you?" I ask. "Clair, I'm a weapon" she responds. 'Ok…what kind of weapon are you?" I ask. "A revolver". In my mind: "OH FUCK YEA!" In reality: "Oh really? That's cool". "So…"she starts, and I end "…Do I want to be your meister? Sure." 'REALLY?" She screams. "Yeah, just keep it down a bit, would ya?" "Oh, sure." Just my luck, I get stuck with a wack-job. Luck of the Italian and that much of Luck o' The Irish, eh?

So I walk into class, and realize, "CRAP. I forgot my books at home." And of course, my teacher is none other than the acclaimed Dr. Stein, who I've already been hearing rumors about. I really hope they aren't true. I take my seat, and he asks, "Pazzo, where are your books?" Oh Shit. "I left them at home, sir." TWANG! I look to my left, there is a FUCKING SCAPLE buried about 2 inches into the wood-work. Stein says "Next time, I won't miss." Fuck. Note to self, if I want to live, remember my books.

We were all going through class when I keep seeing this blondish chick with a black coat and a tie keeps staring at me. Bell rings, and I find my way to her asking "Why did you keep staring at me in class?" She responds, "No reason, I was just confused about something," and she walks away. Well, great. It's only my first day, and I already have a stalker. Fuck. I was on my way out, when Stein appears out of no where. "What are you?" he asks. "What do you mean?" in response. "I mean, what are you? Your soul is very….intriguing," with the last word giving a kind of "I-want-to-dissect-you tone." "What do you mean?" "I mean, your soul is completely split in two. One side is cool, calm, and analyzing, appearing white, while the other half seems depressed, aggressive, and destructive, appearing black." Well, Shit. It's only my first day and someone knows my secret. "Truth be told, I'm half insane. I was driven to the brink half-way, and then brought back." "Ah" and he walks away. What the hell is with this school and everyone walking away? I meet up with Clair, and it looks like she was almost waiting for me. "Oh, there you are!" running to me, waving. "Uh…hi." Why was she waiting for me? 'Why were you waiting for me?" She says with a kinda nervous tone "I…kinda…don't have any other friends." Bombshell. Boom. "Why don't you have any other friends?" I asked, now intrigued. "I don't have friends because nearly everyone else is a sword of scythe or something, aside from those bitchy Thompson Sisters.

**I know I'm gonna get hate mail, but I kind of need this for plot development**

"Really? People don't like you only because you're a gun?" "Well…yea…" Fucking cruel world ain't it. "That really sucks. Hey, how about you transform, and I can see what type of revolver you are?" "Okay." She puts her hand in mine, and I was about to say "Whoa, a little fast, eh?", but she started glowing and turned into a fucking .44 magnum with a custom carving/paint job on the entire gun. I was expecting it to be at least a little heavy, but it was as light as a feather. The gun had alternating Black and white stripes every inch or so, including the chamber and grip. I decided to shoot it (her?), and instead of a bullet coming out, a compressed black/white ball came out. 'What the hell?" I wondered out loud, when (guess who) Stein came up behind me. I wheel around, and I'm facing him face to face, with the barrel nearly up his nose. "I bet your wondering how that works." He says. "Well, yea," I said. "It shoots an incredibly compressed amount of your soul when you fire Clair." "But then, doesn't that mean I'm draining my soul?" in response. "No, because the parts of your soul fired regenerate, given the right amount of time afterward." Well. Now I feel retarded. "You may not think of yourself much now, but soon enough, you will do something big." Great. Now he's fuckin Dr. Seuss.

I get home, and apparently Clair's parents are away (for good), so now she has to live with me in the other bedroom. Crap. I was kinda looking forward to having this place to myself. Well, whatever. Guess I might as well move my books to the table so I don't forget them tomorrow. I do NOT want to become a shish kabob because of Stein.

**Well, first chapter is done. I'm kind of new at this so IM me any ideas, or comment. It always means a lot to me. Plus, please no hate , people may say I'm going insane. I say they don't know me, because I've been insane for a while now. **


	2. First Fight

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

Introductions

Day 2 of my adventures. Wake up, brush, all that stuff, REMEMBERING my books this time. I don't want to be dissected, especially by a guy with a screw in his head. So I walk out the door with Clair, and we start our trek to the academy. On the way there, I saw my "stalker" again, but she was surrounded by 6 other people, so I decided not to attempt anything.

I walk into class, Clair and I sit down (weapons and meisters sit together), and class starts, with an animal from the endangered species list that were supposed to dissect. Dr. Stein likes to dissect things. I'm doing my work, when that girl keeps looking at me again. "Why do you keep staring at me? Seriously, what's your prob-" WOOSH. I know that sound. That's the sound of one of Dr. Stein's scalpel flying through the air. I cautiously look to my left, but there's nothing there. Then my hand starts hurting. I look down, and there's a scalpel in my hand. "OW!" I scream. Clair looks over "What's wrong?" I point to my hand and she gasps. "Don't worry, he'll be fine. I didn't hit any veins." Stein says. I pull it out, and there's no blood. He threw it deep enough to hurt, but not enough to draw blood. DEFINATLY don't wanna fuck with this guy.

I finish my day, and find that girl who keeps looking at me. I confront her "What's your problem? Why do you keep looking at me?" "I'm…just confused, that's all" she responds. "About what?" "Your soul" she said, in a serious tone. Crap. Can she see my soul too? "What do you mean?" "I can see your soul. It's…very confusing." So she can see it. Fuck. "Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Maka Albarn, and these are my friends" Maka said, pointing at the group she was with earlier. "Sup. I'm Soul" a kid with white hair and an orange sweatshirt said. "Hey, I'm Black Star, and someday, I'm going to surpass God!" a kid with blue hair and a black shirt said. "I'm Tsubaki, excuse Black Star, he's actually a nice kid once you get to know him." A girl with long black hair and a yellow shirt said. "Oh my god, you're so symmetrical!" a kid with black hair and a black suit said. Crap. Another wack-job. "Kid, cut it out. I'm Liz, by the way." said a chick with long dirty blonde hair said. "And I'm Patti!" said another girl who was wearing similar clothes like Liz's, but she had short dirty blonde hair instead. "Hi, I'm Brandon, and this is my friend, Clair." I responded. Clair spoke next, "Hi, I live with Brandon, but I'm also his weapon." This got looks from everyone, especially Maka and Soul. "Really? What kind of weapon are you?" they all seemed to ask in unison. "We could tell you, but why not show you? Clair? If you would?" I said. "Sure thing," and then she transformed and fell into my hand. I looked around, and everyone seemed amazed. "Oh my, look at the symmetry!" Kid screamed, and I could have sworn he was about to have an aneurism. "There aren't that many gun weapons out there anymore" Maka said. "Really?" This was news to me. "I guess I just got lucky then, huh?" I said jokingly. "Sure are." Maka said. I look at my watch, and realize, "Crap, I have homework." "I got to, I have some homework to do." I said hastily. "Oh, lets all go then. We could walk together." Maka said, and we all started walking.

We were walking home, and when Clair and I turned to go into our apartment, Maka and Soul followed us. "What are you doing?" I asked. "This is our apartment too." More news. We kept walking up the stairs and when we turned right into our apartment, Soul and Maka turned left. "So, I guess we're neighbors than?" I said. "Guess so." said Soul. "Alright then, g'night." I said, and Clair and I walked inside. "Weird how stuff turns out, huh?" I asked. "Defiantly" Clair answered. We make dinner (I am a really good chef apparently) and we eat. Afterwards, I said "It was a tough day, so I'm gonna go into my room and sleep, ok?" "Alright then" Clair said. I go into my room, and drift off into sleep. I open my eyes, and everything is burning, except I'm not in my apartment anymore. "Well, Fuck" I said aloud. I knew instantly this was a dream. "Well, better fix it." Again, out loud to no one in particular. I walk through all the fire, see my friends burning, but I don't care. It's only a dream. I finally find the source. I see a completely black version of myself, and recognize it. It's my inner insanity. "Hey, cut this shit out," I said "I' trying to sleep here." "What the fuck are you gonna do about it then, huh?" it said, in a low, ragged voice. Fuck. He called my bluff. "Don't you make me do what I have to do, man." I see fear grow it its eyes, but its voice remains steady, "Don't you dare." "Then cut this shit out." I shout. "No." "Fine then, you forced my hand." I said. I start walking towards it, ignoring all the insults it's hurling at me. When I finally reach it, I look it dead in the eyes, and I see fear. "Don't make me." I say. "I don't want to stop though." It responds, its voice a little weak. "Fine then." I said, and punched it, square in its jaw. "OH FUCK THAT HURTS!" it screams. "Then cut this shit out, or I'll do it again." I said, clenching my fist. "Fine, fine, you asshole." and it disappears, and I suddenly wake up to the sound of my alarm.

I walk in to school again, this time with my friend, and I go into the class. "Brandon," Stein says. "Yeah?" I respond. "I'm going to have you fight Kid, ok? It only seems fair to have a gun meister against another gun meister." he said. I look at kid, and he gives me a nod. "Alright, I'll do it." "Ok, met me and kid outside after homeroom. Then you'll fight."

Homeroom passes. I walk outside and all of my friends are there, with Kid already ready to go. "You ready?" Stein asks. I look at Clair, who takes my hand and transforms. "Alright," Stein says, "Begin."

I start running towards Kid, and he does nothing. I fire a few warning shots past his head, and he was actually marveling at my rounds. "What the hell are you doing?" I ask. He responds, "I simply will not destroy anything symmetrical." What the fuck is with this kid? Maka suddenly comes out of nowhere, and pokes my cheek with a marker. "Better?" I ask. Kid's eyes suddenly start filling with rage, and he screams "I WILL DESTROY YOU, YOU UNSYMMETRICAL PIECE OF GARBAGE!" Oh shit. He starts running towards me, and I start blasting away at him. We keep fighting, both of us dodging each others shots, and I see his rage isn't diminishing at all. If anything, he seems to be getting even more pissed. "Soul resonance!" he shouts. Fuck my life. Liz and Patti suddenly turn into huge silver cannons on kid's arms. "Fire" he says. Two HUGE ASS beams start heading toward me, and suddenly engulf me before I can move. He keeps shooting me despite my friends trying to stop the match. He stands over me, and puts about 5 shots into my face before saying, "Stupid unsymmetrical piece of garbage." Suddenly I'm up. What's even more impressive, that I'm not on the ground. I seem to be flying, when I feel incredible power. Also, all of my wounds start to instantly heal. I look down at Kid, who's staring in astonishment, with reverb in my voice say "Riposa in Pace", (**Google translate Italian to English if you want to understand)** and my finger pulls the trigger so fast that I thing I'm holding a machine gun. When I finally see him fall to the ground, I land on the ground, hear some voices saying "what the hell was that?", then everything went black.

**Chapter 2 is done. I'm going to try to update this as much as possible, even though people probably haven't even read chapter 1 yet. PM me with any ideas you might have. Also, people may say I'm going insane. I say they don't know me, because I've been insane for a while now. **


	3. Soul Resonance

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

Soul Resonance

_The secret side of me/ I never let you see/ I keep it caged but I can't control it-_

I wake up and realize that my phone is ringing. I look around, and realize I'm in the school infirmary. I look outside, and realize its light out. "Where the hell am I?" I said out loud. "Ah, your awake I see." I hear. I look to my right, and there is Dr. Stein, in his famous spin chair. I immediately snap to my senses. "What body part did you take out of me?"I shouted, lifting my shirt, searching for some sort of an incision or something. "Nothing. Stop worrying." he said. I stopped searching, snapping to my real senses. "What happened to me? How long was I asleep?" I asked. "After that spectacle with Kidd, you passed out. For how long, that's a different matter." he said. I started to worry, and he immediately noticed. "You have been asleep for a month. You also have serious brain damage, and you'll probably be dead tomorrow. "WHAT?" I yelled. "Oh god, I'm too young to die!" I started freaking out until he said "I'm kidding, I'm kidding. You've been asleep for an hour." "You asshole!" I started to lounge toward him, but stopped myself. "Control yourself. He is not the guy you want to fuck with" I thought to myself. I looked back at Stein, who looked confused. "What?" I asked. "I think I know what caused your transformation." he said, "but I'm not positive, so I'll test my hypothesis." I was about to question him, but then he slapped me. THE FUCKER SLAPPED ME! "THE FUCK WAS THAT?" I screamed. "So my hypothesis was right." he said. "What the hell are you talking about?" I asked, rubbing my check. "When you get angered, the insane side of your soul becomes larger. The angrier you are, the more the insanity overtakes your soul. My hypothesis is that when the insanity takes over your soul completely, you enter that mode you were in earlier. Since it was your first time, you needed to have no other bodily functions occurring for your soul to revert back to normal. But, if you practice it enough, you may be able to end it without passing out." He explained. "When I think about it, it does make sense." I said. "But how do I enter that mode by will?" I asked. "Well that's easy. Just get pissed off." he said with a smirk. "Now get back to class."

I walked into the classroom, and noticed that Kidd was starring at me. "I'm sorry." I said. "I lost control." He said "It's not that. You still have that mark on your face." "Oh," I said, wiping my face. "That better?" He looked back, and was instantly beaming "Ah…The Symmetry!" "Are you ok?" I asked. "Yea, I'm fine. I've had worse." he said. "Ok." I said, returning to my seat. We finish the day, and everyone met outside. As expected, everyone had a million questions. "Alright, alright. I'll explain what Stein told me." Everyone started listening intently. "First off, I have to confess to something." Everyone leaned in. "I'm half insane." Everyone gasped. "But I'm special. Half of my soul is regular, how I appear on the outside. But the other half is pure insanity." I said. Maka spoke up "That would explain why your soul appears the way it does." "Yeah." I said. "From what Stein told me, the angrier I get, the more the insanity takes over my soul. When it fully takes over my soul, I enter the stage I did when fighting Kidd." Everyone started to nod. "Wait, weren't we supposed to learn a new technique today?" I said, remembering. "Oh yea, soul resonance. We all already mastered it." Black Star said, gloating. "Show off." I mumbled.

"Alright, lets try this." I said, holding Clair in my hands. "Alright, let's go!" Clair said. "Soul Resonance!" I feel Clair's soul start merging with mine. I suddenly feel Clair start shrinking in my hand, than another object appears in my left hand. I look down after the glowing, and realize I'm holding two pistols. In my right hand, I'm holding a .357 magnum, which, strangely was completely white. In my left, I'm holding a .45 caliber M1911, which was black-hole black. "What the…?" I suddenly realize that it's possible that Clair has been split in half. "Clair?" I yell, looking from gun to gun, searching. "What? Why are you yelling?" she asks, her face appearing in the cylinder of the magnum. "Then whose in the other gun then…?" I wondered out loud, when suddenly, a black ball appeared in the 1911's slide, and transformed into a shape. Not really a shape, but a person. A very, very, familiar person. "Hello." it said, and I was looking at a pitch-black version of myself.

"Hello Insanity."

**Chapter 3 Done. I actually have** **a plan somewhat set up, but everything is still in the air. PM me with any ideas. As always, people say I'm insane. I say they don't know me, because I've been insane for a while now. **


	4. Revelations

**Disclaimer-I do not own Soul Eater**

Explanations (Plot Stuff)

"What the fuck are you doing here?" I asked. "Well, it's a long story" he (it?) replied. "I have time" I said, starting to get a little annoyed. "Alright." It said, agitatedly, "When you use soul resonance, you and your partner's soul wavelengths connect. Since Clair's soul is connecting with yours, a part of your insane soul is knocked off, and it vaporizes in reality as this gun." He said. "Makes sense." I said. "Since I am not the same as Clair, I have different abilities than Clair." "Wait-wait-wait-wait, Clair has abilities?" I said. "You never noticed?" he said, sneering. "When you fire Clair, the rounds fired explode in an approximate 2 meter radius." he said. "Now, fire her." He said. "Alright, Clair you ready?" I asked. She seemed to snap back to reality, "Oh, yea." I pulled the .357's trigger. A pure white bullet-shaped projectile fired out, with a little more speed and force than the .44 originally. It shot through the air, then made contact with the ground, and, sure enough, exploded with a white burst. "How big was that?" the insanity asked. "About 5 meters." I said. I then noticed something. On Clair's barrel, there was Purity (Purity) written. "What's your ability?" I asked the insanity. "Well, why don't you pull the trigger and find out?" he replied. "Alright then." I said, wheeling around and pulled the M1911 trigger. A pure ball of utter blackness shot out, and immediately grew 4 prongs on the outside of it. It flew through the air, leaving a grayish streak, hit the ground, the 4 prongs suddenly shot out about 3 feet, and then it disappeared in a cloud of black smoke. "Shit." I said out loud. "By the way, the stronger the resonance, I obtain a new ability and Clair's explosion radius grows." The insanity said, and then it disappeared into the gun. On this gun's barrel, I saw Madness (Madness) scratched in a Black-hole black color. "Well, we better stop Clair" I said. "Agreed" she replied. She changed back into the .44, and I said "Wait, let me shoot one round." "Okay?" she responded, in a kind of nervous tone. I fired one round, with the familiar white/black ball firing out. It hit the ground, and exploded in a 2 meter blast of grayish smoke. "Little cheeky bastard was right" I thought to myself.

We then walked home, and Clair wouldn't stop asking about the other gun. To make her be quiet, I explained to her everything that happened. "Wow, that's AWESOME!" she shouted. "Uh, yea, could you keep it down though?" I said, trying to ignore the people staring at me. "Oh, yea, of course." She said, and we walked home in silence.

When we finally got home, I immediately went to bed. I started to regain consciousness, but I knew it wasn't reality. "Well fuck, were back here again." I said out loud. "Alright, quit hiding and come out" I said, surrounded by the flames from my earlier dream. Then, a black swirling cloud appeared, and materialized into the black version of me. "What the fuck happened today?" I said. "I thought I explained it very clearly to you." he said, stretching. "I know, but why me?" I asked. "I don't know. You have to find that out by yourself." He said, starting to disappear. "Wait." I said. "What?" he said in reply. "You said, in order to vaporize, a part of the insane part of my soul is knocked off, right?" I asked. "Yea, what about it?" he responded, kind of groggily. "If only a part of it is knocked off, can I still go into 'Insanity Mode' (**Yes, that's what I named it. Sue me if you don't like it.)**?" I asked, with a little inquiry. "Yes, you can." He said. "You just have to get more pissed off. Shouldn't be a problem for you though." He said, sneering. "Well, fuck you too then." I said, and then proceeded to ram my fist into his jaw. "GODDAMN THAT FUCKING HURTS!" he screamed, then disappearing into a cloud of black smoke that quickly dissipated. "Damn straight that hurts." I said, cracking my knuckles. I then fell back into the unconsciousness of dream-less sleep.

The next morning, I walked outside, and all of my friends were waiting there. They turned, looked, saw it was me, and immediately the questions started pouring in. "What happened?" was all I heard over and over again. "Who the hell told you guys?" backing up my stairs. Clair then stepped forward "I may have told Soul and Maka last night after you fell asleep." She said, turning her head away. "WHY?" I screamed. "Because I needed to tell someone! Would you rather I told Stein, so then he would dissect you?" she screamed back. At the thought of this, I shivered. "Then if you only told Soul and Maka, how does everyone else know?" I asked. Then I saw Maka and Soul's heads turn away. "You told everyone didn't you?" I asked in my most monotonous voice. "Yea." They both replied. Great. Rumors spread like wild fire among these kids. "Alright, I'll tell you what happened." And then proceeded to tell everyone about what happened yesterday. After I finished explaining, Maka said "Wow. That sounds a lot like Crona." "Who is Crona?" I asked. "Oh, we never introduced Crona to you? C'mon Crona!" she said, and a girl (**For the sake of my Fanfic, Crona is a Girl)** stepped up. She was only wearing a long black dress with white cuffs near her wrists. How have I never seen this girl before? She then spoke up, with a trembling voice "H-hi." "Uh, Hi?" I said. She then stepped back and started shaking, "This is a new person, I don't know how to deal with this!" I was taken aback. "What-What do you mean?" I asked. Her back started shaking, and suddenly exploded. Out came a black person-looking thing, which said "Don't worry about Crona, she's a pussy." "Who the fuck are you?" I asked, stepping back a little. "Why are you so scared? Little old Ragnorak isn't going to hurt you." It said, teasing. It then went to throwing blows at Crona, yelling "Why are you such a pussy!" I then walked up, and grabbed one of its arms "Cut this shit out." I said, menacingly. "What the hell are you gonna do about it?" it said, and then threw a right hook into my jaw. It hit, my head turned a little, and I looked straight back at it "You punch like a girl." I said, cracking my neck. "How about this?" it yelled, and then threw a combo of punches into my jaw and face. He stopped, and I said "You still punch like a chick." "Fuck you!" it yelled, and disappeared into Crona's back. "You alright?" I asked, looking at Crona. "Y-yea, but you don't look too good yourself." She replied. "Huh?" I asked and turned to see Clair holding a pocket mirror to my face. I had a couple of black and blues and a bloody nose. "Not bad. Earning my war scars." I said, and everyone started to giggle a little. "Now lets all get to class" I said, and we all started walking away.

**Chapter 4. Done. I would really appreciate if** **you are reading this, to tell some of your friends about this. And, some people say I'm going insane. I say they don't know me because I've been insane for a while now.**


	5. First Mission: Assignment

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

First Mission

We were all walking to class when suddenly, Maka walks up next to me and asks me "Why did you take such a beating from Ragnorak?" "I don't really know myself. I saw her starting to get punched and I felt an almost parent-like bond to her. I knew immediately I had to do something." I said shrugging. "Really? You only just met her and you felt a bond?" she replied. "I have a thing about sensing souls that are…troubled, is the best way to describe it" I said. "Really? Can you see everybody's?" she asked. "No, it's only when it's a really battered soul. For instance, I usually only felt that bond when I saw abused dogs or cats. But Crona was the first human I ever felt that bond to." I said. "I think I know why." She said, and then proceeded to tell me about Crona's past. "Well, I guess that would explain why I felt that bond." I said, and I walked right into one of the academy's front doors, which was the only locked one. "Ouch! Goddamn, right on my bruised cheek!" I yelled. Everyone around me laughed. We then walked into class.

I was going through my average school day, and then I heard Stein say something. "Alright Class, even though Asura has been defeated, that doesn't mean there still aren't people eating souls. Its our job here to stop them, so a select few are getting missions early, while the rest of you will get your over the next few weeks. So, the following people will get early missions: Maka and Soul, Black Star and Tsubaki, Kidd, Liz, and Patty, Crona, and Brandon and Clair. Pick up your assignments on the way out. I turned to Clair. "Holy Crap, we finally have a real mission" I said. "Yea! Let's try our best!" she said.

Class finished and as I walked out, Stein handed me my assignment. There, I noticed something on his left ring finger, so I decided to stay behind. After everyone left, I turned to him and asked "You're married?" "Yes. I married Ms. Marie about a year ago. It was a month or two after Asura was defeated that I proposed to her. We've been happy ever since." "Well, best of luck to you too." I said as I walked out. Man, this chick must be pretty special to have to be married with Stein, let alone live with him. I kind of feel bad for her. Then I saw Clair standing outside, waiting for me. "Why didn't you go home?" I asked, walking up to her. "You have the keys, dummy." She said sticking her tongue out at me. I walked outside and saw all of my friends waiting for me too. 'Hey, what are you guys waiting here for?" I asked, looking around. "It's a 'No Friend Left Behind' policy we keep." Black Star said, jokingly. 'Alright, I'll buy that" I said, chuckling, then we started walking home.

On the way home, I walked up to Maka and asked "Hey Maka, want to hang out with me later?" "What, as in a date?" she said, looking at me with a tilted head. "No, just some friends hanging out. Clair's coming too." I said. "Hey Soul, you wanna come?" I said, turning to look at him. "Depends, what are you guys doing?" he responded, keeping up his cool guy attitude. "It's a surprise. My mom sent it to me yesterday, and I hid it" I said back. "Ok, it just better not be anything girly though." He said, chuckling. "Trust me it's far from girly." I said back.

We arrived home, and I immediately went into my room and found what I hid. It was a black case, about four feet long by two feet wide, which opens at the top like a suitcase. I then brought it outside, and rounded up all of my friends who were going. "Alright, you guys ready?" I asked. "Yea" everyone answered in unison. "Alright then, lets go" I said, and we started walking.

We walked for a little bit, chatting back and forth, but I always caught someone trying to stare at the case I was carrying. When we started getting close, I covered everyone's eyes and ears. When they asked why, I said "I don't want to give anything away. Its pretty loud in there" I said with a slightly mischievous smile. It took longer than expected, but I finally herded everyone into the desired building. Once we walking in, I removed the bandanas from their eyes. Lying before us is the Death City Rifle Range. Maka asked first. "What are we doing here?" "Why do you think?" I said, and then went off to get some ammo. I walked up to the cash register and said "Hi, can I have 250 .223 55 grain rounds please?" The cashier looked at me and asked "Are you a student at the academy?" "Yea" I said. "Then you get a 50% discount." He said, handing me the rounds. "Thanks" I said, and gave him the amount due. I walked back to my friends. "You all ready for this bad boy?" I asked, reaching for my black case. Everyone was starring at me, completely entranced by me about to open the mysterious case. "Alright, here it is." I said, opening my case. And there she was, beautiful as ever. My Smith and Wesson MP15 .223 semi-auto rifle my dad bought me the Christmas before I left. And, next to it was the scope that came with it. "That's awesome!" they all yelled in unison. "Alright, let me set it up." I said, loading the clip. After cocking it and releasing the safety, I took my first shot. "Bull's-eye" I said, hitting the target dead center down range. I turned around keeping the barrel down, and asked "Who wants to go first?" They all started running towards me. I let Clair go first. She was pretty good, but I think the recoil was a bit much for her. Next was Soul. He was okay, but he was expecting himself to shoot better since he plays C.o.D. all the time. Finally, there was Maka. She was struggling at first, but then I gave her a hand. "Look, hold the rifle like this in your arm, lean it down on the table, line up the sights and-" I slipped forward, landing on her shoulders. It felt as though time stopped moving. "Oh sorry" I said, immediately getting up. "It's okay" she said, smiling. I saw that she was blushing, and I felt that my cheeks were red too. I soon went back to helping her line up her shots. By the end of day, she was well on her way to becoming a regular. I packed everything up, and we left to go home.

While walking home, Soul and Clair kept teasing Maka and I about what happened. "That was really cute!" Clair said, in typical girly fashion. "I just slipped, I didn't mean it." I immediately shot back. "Oh yea, that's what they all say. Wasn't that a bit long to be a slip?" Soul teased. I saw Maka blush again. "Alright, can we please change the subject?" I asked, almost pleading. "Fine, fine." Soul said. "Where'd you get that rifle? It's pretty cool. I may want to pick one up." He said, putting his hands in his sweater pockets. "My dad got it for me the Christmas before I left. Ran him about $1,500." I said. "Geez, that's way out of my price range. If I need to, I'll probably just borrow yours." He said, looking at me with his signature smile. "Alright, alright." I said. "Just promise not to shoot anyone." "Cool" he said, and began talking to Clair again. I turned to Maka "I'm really sorry about earlier. I'm sure Soul is never going to let this go." "No, he is actually pretty good about this stuff if it's embarrassing." She said. "Besides, I kind of liked it" she said, blushing. I felt my cheeks turn red, and I turned away, feeling embarrassed. I heard Maka say "Are you ok?" "Yea, I'm just not good with showing my emotions" I said, looking back. I then realized that Soul and Clair have ditched us. "They probably expect us to kiss or something. They've seen too many movies" I said. I turned back and I saw Maka was blushing even more. "Are you ok? If you blush anymore, you'll be mistaken for a tomato." I joked. At this, she laughed. "Alright, let's get home. Someone might get the wrong idea if we keep standing here." I said, and we started walking home, and realized I was holding her hand. I immediately pulled back, but she turned and smiled, and I knew she enjoyed it. We then walked home hand in hand, and I realized I really like her.

**Chapter 5. Done. We now see a relationship starting to surface. There might be more to come. Please review and PM me with any ideas. And, people say I'm insane. I say they don't know me because I've been insane for a while now. **


	6. Grigori

Grigori

We walked home, said our good-byes, and walked into our destined doors. I sat through dinner, paying no attention to Clair's girly squeals about how cute a couple Maka and I would be, watched some TV, and went to sleep. There, I entered the familiar world in flames, an illusion of the insanity. As I was walking, I saw something that hit very close to my heart. I usually don't pay any attention to the illusions of my friends on fire, since I didn't know them that well. But, standing before me, were Crona and Maka burning alive, being tortured without the escape of death. This enraged me beyond belief, but I managed to keep it hidden until I found the insanity. I found it, and proceeded to beat the fucking hell out of it. I then stood up, brushed myself off, and cursed it with every forbidden word I knew. After it stood up, I said, with every single ounce of anger and aggressiveness I had in my body, "Stay the FUCK away from Crona and Maka." "Wow, thanks for letting me know what pisses you off now." He said, with black blood pouring from his nose and mouth. "If you dare, I'll give it to you 10 times worse for 5 times longer, increasing at that interval every time I see you, you worthless motherfucking piece of shit." I said, spitting at him. I then woke up.

When I went outside, I was still in a pretty shitty mode, until I saw her face. Those olive eyes and brown-blonde hair instantly boosted my mood. As we walked to school, I was surprised to see Crona gather enough confidence to ask me a question, even if she was still stumbling a little with her words. "Uh-h…Why'd-d you take such a beating from Ragnorak for me?" she stumbled, glancing around a bit. "I don't particularly know. I just felt a parent-like bond and I didn't want you to get hurt." I said, shrugging. Then, Ragnorak appeared a gain. "Huh, you're back? What, you didn't get enough the first time? I've got more for you!" he shouted, then began an all out assault on my face with his fists. I kept my eyes lowered, and this time, judging by his punches, he had intent to injure me. But I just stood there, taking all of his punches. I felt the rage within me building quickly, but I kept it inside. When he finally stopped punching, I looked up. By the reaction I got from the group of friends surrounding us, I knew something was wrong with me. But I didn't care. "Ragnorak. You can take all of your rage out on me, but if you dare touch Crona, I will not hesitate on killing you." I said, hearing the reverb of highs and lows within that statement, and I knew I was in "Insane Mode". But I didn't care. My only concern was to protect Crona as if she was my own daughter. I scared Ragnorak so shitless that he immediately retreated back into Crona. As I turned around, I saw that Clair had her make-up mirror to my face again. I was taken aback when I saw my usually light blue-green eyes have turned into a blood red, getting gradually lighter as I looked up my eyes, and my eyes themselves had turned into campfire-like shapes, and were flickering as if on truly fire. 'What the fuck…?" I said, turning around. Then I caught a glimpse of something on my back. I craned my neck, and on my back I saw 1 single demonic wing on my left shoulder blade. "When the hell did I get wings? That's awesome!" I yelled. But no one directed any attention towards my joke. They were transfixed on me, as if I was an alien. Even Kidd and Black Star had a tiny bit of fear in their eyes, and they were two of the strongest guys I knew. I then remembered how Ragnorak gave me such a beating, but when I looked in the mirror, I saw all of the wounds have completely healed. Then I felt like I was fading out of consciousness. I started to walk forward, starting to say "Oh Shit, get help" but all that came out was "Oh shi-" before I fell forward, right into Maka's outstretched arms.

I woke up later to my phone ringing.

_So what if you can see/ the dark inside of me/ no one will ever change this animal I have become/ Help me believe/ it's not the real me/ Somebody help me tame this animal I have become! _

I was yet again in the school's nurse's office. I looked outside, and realized it was night, but as I dragged my down off of the window, I noticed there was someone sitting in a chair next to me. As I wiped my eyes, I realized it was someone I knew very well. Sitting next to me, leaned over sleeping on my lap, was Maka. I looked around, and I saw Stein in his chair doing some paperwork. He swiveled to face me and said "Oh you're finally awake. You've been asleep since this morning." I looked around. "What time is it?" I asked, whispering as to not awake Maka. Stein checked his watch. "It's 10:30 pm" he said. "Oh crap. I slept the day away. Of course, I can't do this sort of thing on the weekend when I want too." I said with a chuckle. Stein just coldly looked at me. "Here's your day's work." He said, dropping a pile of papers to the right of me, on the bed. "You've become such a regular here, I might as well set up a closet with some of you stuff in here." He said. I chuckled a little at this. Then I remembered something from earlier. "Earlier today, when I was in 'Insane Mode', I looked on my left shoulder and saw I had a demonic wing there. Do you know what that means?" I asked Stein. He adjusted his glasses. "I had my suspicions, but now, looking at your soul, it has been conformed." He started to say, leaving a dramatic pause for the reveal. I leaned forward intently, careful not to awake Maka. "You are a Grigori." He stated, coldly. "What the hell is that?" I asked, keeping my voice down. "It means that, if you are resonating with a Death Scythe, you can fly" he said. "That's pretty freaking sweet" I said "but why was my wing demonic, is that what it looks like on both sides?" I asked. "No. That's the insane side's wing. Your wing looks like a reverse shark fin for the wings, with a binary code on the inside. Fitting for your everyday life." He said. "Also, how common is a Grigori?" I asked. "It's about a one in 50 million people chance." He said. "Surprisingly, your little friend right here," he said, pointing to Maka, "is also a Grigori." "Really?" I asked. "Yes, but her wings are small, but far from fragile." He said. I looked down at her, with a sense of pride almost at her resistance. "She is special, isn't she?" I said. Then she started to stir, and then she woke up. When she picked up her head, her hair was all messy and she had a little drool running down from her mouth. She looked around kind of groggily, and realized I was up. I picked up my hand and wiped the drool off of her face, saying with a smile "You're drooling." She immediately snapped to attention, and asked "What time is it?" I pulled up my phone and said "It's about 11:00pm." "It was only 9 when I fell asleep" She said. I chuckled a little, saying "Did you waste the entire school day waiting for me to get up?" expecting a no, but to the contrary she said "Yes, I got all of my work for the day, and sat right here." I was actually shocked at this. "Wow, really? You wasted your whole day just waiting for my sorry ass to wake up?" I said, kind of shocked still. "Yea. That's what friends do right?" she said smiling. "So you managed to pick me up and carry me all the way here?" I asked jokingly. "No…I kind of got a little help from Kidd, Black Star, and Soul." She said, rubbing the back of her neck. "That's fine. I probably would've beat there asses if they made you carry me here alone anyway. Now we should probably get home." I said, getting up. Stein then said "You are probably the best when it comes to recovering from a concussion. You just wake up and walk it off." "Well, I do have some good qualities about me." I said. Maka and I then walked out the door.

On our walk back, I explained to her what Stein told me. "Bet you don't feel that special anymore, now having another Grigori in the academy, let alone your friends." I said after explaining everything. "Not really, because even though I lost my status as the only Grigori, I gained a really close friend. Maybe even more, if things occur as they may." She said. Suddenly, a man dressed in black with red hair popped out of a bush, yelling "Stay the hell away from my Maka!" I acted quickly, running to the front of Maka, spreading my arms to protect her, and yelled back "Who the hell are you? And how do you know Maka's name?" I braced myself for impact, when suddenly, Maka pushed me out of the way, saying "Hi dad" with a long drawl, almost like being embarrassed. I turned to look at her saying "Wait, this guy is your dad?" shocked at how such a weirdo could have birthed such a kid like Maka. The man grabbed me and while shaking me, repeatedly yelled "STAY AWAY FROM MY MAKA!" After about 2 minutes of me trying to get the man's attention, he finally heard me shout "I'm not dating your daughter! We're just friends!" This caused the man to calm down. Maka appeared, and in a low, embarrassed tone said "This is Spirit, my father, and also a Death Scythe." I just looked at her and said in a monotonous tone "Are you freakin kidding me?"

**Chapter 6. Done. First, I want to say thank you too however has read thus far, as I do not know if anyone read it if you don't leave a review. PM me with any ideas. Finally, people say I'm insane. I say they don't know me, because I've been insane for a while now. **


	7. First Mission: Arrival

Mission Begins

"Yes," Spirit said, "I am in fact Maka's father and also a death scythe." "Ok then, my name is Brandon Pazzo. I'm kind of…special would probably the best word to describe it." I said with a pause. "What do you mean? Are you some kind of snob or something?" he said, obviously thinking I'm obsessed about myself. "Not at all. I would actually give my life if it came to it for one of my friends. I have something special in my soul." I said, kind of not wanting to tell some random guy who I just met my life story. "What do you mean? Are you a kishin or something?" he said menacingly, turning his right arm into a blade when he said kishin. "No, not like that. I'll explain." As I said this, he turned his arm back to normal, and I proceeded to explain what made me so special. "I see." He said, obviously intrigued. "Wait a second." I said, remembering what Stein told me earlier. "You said you were a death scythe right?" I asked. He nodded in response. "Can you transform quick?" I asked again. "Why? You won't be able to carry me if you don't have the same wavelength as me, but what ever." He said with sarcasm, transforming into a black scythe. I then picked up the scythe, and focused on the wavelength that was coming off of it. It was extremely heavy at first, but then became lighter and lighter as I focused in on the wavelength. Eventually, the scythe became as light as a feather. "Wow," I heard Spirit start saying, "he matched my soul wavelength that quickly. You are special, aren't you?" he said jocularly. "I don't like to brag." I said in response with a smile. "I want to resonance souls. You up for that?" I asked, looking at the blade. His reflection appeared and said "Why?" "Just trust me." I said, and I began matching Spirit's soul even more. After about 2 minutes, we finally successfully resonated. As soon as that happened, I felt something appear on each of my shoulder blades. Judging from the look on Maka's face, I could tell I grew wings. I saw Spirit's reflection appear in the blade, and I saw his jaw drop. I looked behind me and on my left shoulder blade was the blood-red and black demon wing from earlier, but when I looked on my right shoulder blade, I had a green wing with black binary code going down, like the codes from _The Matrix_. "You're…a grigori too?" he said with curiosity. "Yea. I just found out today from Stein." I said looking at him. "But…the wings are supposed to appear on the weapon, not the meister." He said, shocked. "Heh, guess I really am special." I said with a chuckle. "Now, lets do this!" I said, and then focused on flight.

When I opened my eyes, I was about 100 ft off the ground, and when I looked behind me, I saw that my wins were actually flapping. I leaned forward, and I started moving forward at a leisurely pace. "You're a natural at this." Spirit started saying, "It took Maka at least a whole day of practice to begin flying, let alone move around so freely." "I want to try something quick." I said, pulled the scythe towards my stomach with the blade out like a shark fin, and tilted so far that I was head first. I then proceeded to fly so fast that my ears nearly bleed when I instantly broke the sound barrier. After about 5 seconds of going supersonic, I stopped and realized I was over some ocean. "Hmm…I wonder where I am." I said aloud. I then pulled my phone out and opened the GPS app. "Ok, apparently we are over the southern Atlantic." I then turned 180° and did the exact same thing I did before. As soon as I stopped, I was in the exact same spot where I started. I then landed.

Maka was sleeping, sitting on the ground against a building. I landed silent as a feather, and Spirit transformed back to human. He started to lean down to pick her up, but I said "Let me do it." He looked at me, obviously confused. "I'll bring her home. I'm in the room right next to her." I said, scooping her up. "Fine. But if you do anything to her, ANYTHING, I will kill you." He said. "Of course. I actually would want to die if I did anything, because I wouldn't want to live being that fucked up in the head." I said. Spirit chuckled a little at this. "Good." He said, and then left. I then started walking home

As I was walking, I looked down and wondered what I saw in someone like her. She wasn't a knock-out by any means, and wasn't girly at all, but I really liked her none the less. I then realized something, thinking back about her story of Crona. I think one of the reasons I was so drawn to her was because we are the closest things to normal parents Crona ever had. That, and other things combined made me like a girl like this. At that moment, she started to wake up. She looked up at me, and I realized when I became lost at thought, my eyes drifted towards her chest. Oh Crap. I heard her yell "MAKA-CHOP!" and before I could react, I had a hard cover book a seemingly lethally deep in my skull. "OH SWEET JESUS THAT HURTS!" I screamed, she removed the book, and blood immediately started shooting out of my skull. "OH CRAP! OH SHIT! OH FUCK!" I yelled rolling around holding my head. "Oh shut up! You're going to wake up the entire city!" she yelled, shushing me. "Fine! But that still really hurt!" I yelled shushed-like. "Then don't stare at my chest!" she yelled back. "I wasn't! I was lost in thought about you and my eyes drifted there!" I immediately caught my mistake and covered my mouth, but it was too late. "You were…thinking about me?" she said, obviously confused. I admitted defeat. "Yes. I was lost in thought, wondering why I liked you so much, and possibly love you." I said. She was shocked. "R-really?" she stumbled. "Yes. But I can't be in a relationship, because the insanity will use it against me and drive me insane." I said, having flashbacks to my previous dream. "Oh…" she said, and I felt really crappy. "But that doesn't mean it can't happen farther in the future. She seemed to perk up a little at this. "Alright, let's get home. We have that mission tomorrow." I said, and we walked home. The next day, we prepared for our trip to Venice for our mission. We have been informed that the potential kishin goes by the name "Omicida (**Another Italian Word)**", and not much else has been told. The only other thing is that his victims always have his name craved into their bodies with, judging by the jagged cuts, a rusty farming scythe, similar to the scythe the grim reaper would be pictured as carrying. Also, it's been conformed that he's a giant, so we need to use team work.

We arrived in Venice, and after we left the train, we immediately found our hotel and unpacked our stuff. For some reason, it was 4 to a room, so Clair, Soul, Maka, and I had to share a room. In another larger room, Kidd, Liz, Patty, Black Star, and Tsubaki were sharing a room. I will admit, I was a little uncomfortable with sleeping in the same room as Maka. What made it more uncomfortable was that there were only two beds, and it wasn't the best idea for a weapon and their meister to sleep in the same bed, so the weapons slept in one bed and the meisters slept in another. Probably not the best for Maka and me. As soon as we were all unpacked, we set out trying to find him. Apparently it's very hard to find a GIANT KISHIN in the day, so we ended our search at 1 am. We found our way back to the hotel, I changed into my pajamas, and was about to fall asleep when I felt some movement on the bed. I opened my eyes and saw Maka next to me. I realized even thought she may not have that much beauty on the outside, she was beautiful in her own way. She then turned in her sleep, putting her arm over me as if I was a body pillow. I tensed up at first, but then eventually fell asleep.

I awoke in my subconscious state of being in an insane nightmare, and recognized it. "What now? I asked, walking through the fire. "I just wanted to tell you that using my powers will slowly wear away at your sanity." It said, chuckling. "What? Why did you never tell me this?" I yelled back. "I was just curious as if you would use it this often or not." It said. "Also, you have a visitor." It said, nodding his head towards my right, and there I saw her. Maka. I turned back my head and yelled "WHAT THE HELL? I SAID TO LEAVE IMAGES OF HER OUT OF THIS!" It began chuckling again. "Oh no no. this isn't one of my illusions. This is the real Maka." It said. I turned and asked her in my regular voice "What are you doing here?" "You were tossing and turning, so I decided to investigate. I wasn't expecting…this." She said looking around. "This is an illusion caused by the insanity. But how did you get in here? This is just a dream." I said. "No it's not. This is the inside of your soul." She said. "But still, how did you get in here?" I asked. "I can enter peoples soul and help them, like I did with Crona and Soul." She replied. "You should leave. Being in this place will only drive you insane." I said. "No, please stay for a while. I think we could be good friends." The insanity said. "Shut up! You only want her to stay so you could posses her too!" I shouted. I turned back to her. "You have to go now!" I yelled. I then woke up. I looked at the alarm, and it was only 3:30. I turned to my left and saw Maka, still asleep. I grabbed her and started shaking her, quietly yelling at her to wake up. After about 2 minutes of shaking, she began to wake up. I was relieved at this sight, but my relief immediately turned to horror when she smiled in an insane way **(Reference to 2****nd**** fight with Crona)**. She then began giggling quietly, and said "Got you." "You really shouldn't scare me like that. I have too much to worry about to have a heart attack." I said, breathing out. I then heard Soul groggily groan "Go to sleep." I turned on the TV put it on mute, and that's how Maka and I spent the rest of the night, flipping between crappy late night talk shows and quietly talking to each other.

**Chapter 7. Done. This one was a long one, and I'm pretty sure the next few are going to be long too. PM me with any** **ideas and leave some reviews. Finally, People say I'm going insane. I say they don't know me, because I've been insane for a while now. **


	8. First Mission: Fight

Mission: Fight

That morning, Maka and I were of no help to the search, since we didn't get much sleep at all last night. Despite much baiting, the kishin didn't show.

The next night, after a long night sleep, I was the bait for the kishin. I didn't like it at all, but it was the only way to draw out the kishin. I was walking through some back alleys, wearing a long black trench coat and a black fedora, with my friends following on the rooftops above me. I had Clair in gun form in a shoulder holster under my left armpit, just in case I ran into him. I was walking around, searching, when I suddenly heard a scream. I looked up, and my friends gave a nod. I then ran to the source.

When I finally arrived, I saw a dead woman with a jagged cut in her back. Near her head was someone who looked like a small child, a boy, maybe. I saw there was something wrong here. For one, when someone dies, their soul appears as a blue hovering orb above the corpse, but there was none above this woman. Secondly, I could have sworn I saw a faint light coming from the child's stomach, but I started to approach him. "Are you ok, little boy? Was this your mom?" I asked. "Little? Who the fuck are you calling little?" he yelled at me. "Hey, watch your mouth! You shouldn't be cursing at such a young age!" I yelled back. "Young? I'm not young by any means." He said. "What do you mean? You're only a kid." I said. "I'm not a kid!" he yelled. I was about to ask "what do you mean?", but he started changing, he started growing. And grew. And grew. And grew. When he stopped, he was about 14 feet tall, and only just fir width-wise into the alley. Then I noticed something in his right hand. He then swung it at me, and what he swung was a 9 foot long farming scythe at me. I jumped up to avoid it, so it only just narrowly missed my feet. Then I ran. As I ran, I pulled at Clair and started firing at the giant. When they said giant, I thought they meant a 7 or 8 foot tall guy, not an ACTUAL GIANT. As I ran and shot, I yelled "What a pickle I've gotten myself into!", which is our code word for "Found him!". Then I led him to a more open area. When I stopped running, I was in the city center, which has no buildings around for about 200 feet. The giant chasing me finally caught up and said "Your soul looks like its been split in half between two different things. It's a good thing I love fusion food!" "So you are the kishin terrorizing this city then. I am here to stop you." I said, raising my pistol. "What, are you from the DWMA? They only sent one of you? How stupid!" he said, swinging again. I jump dodged again. "No. I'm not alone." I said, and then all of my friends dropped down from the buildings they were hiding from. "Surprise." They all said. The kishin then swung his scythe in a circle, and began spinning himself, like a top. He then began moving, heading towards Kidd and Black Star. They easily dodged, but the kishin then turned on a dime, and started heading towards me. I sot a few rounds at him, but they seemed to be ineffective. I then jumped to avoid being cut. Then the kishin headed towards Maka. She knew instantly what to do, and timed her jump just right, and swung her scythe down at his head. When she made contact though, the scythe just bounced off the kishin's head, only making him madder. He then spun more violently, making his way quickly to where I was. I jumped on to a close low building and said to Clair "We need to do soul resonance if we even want to make a mark on this guy." "Yea." She replied. I then concentrated, found Clair's soul wavelength, and focused in on it. Not before long, a familiar black pistol appeared in my left hand. "Hey." I said. "What do you want?" it said to me. "I need to bring this guy down, so I need your help." I said. "Fine, but the only reason I'm helping you is because if you die, I die." It said. "Still appreciative of the help." I said, and jumped off the building, back onto the battle ground. I saw my friends fighting the giant, but they weren't even leaving a scratch. "Guys, look out!" I yelled, and they all jumped out of the way. I then began unloading into the giant, until there was only a cloud of smoke were he used to be. When the smoke settled, he was still there, but kind of hurt. He had some of the black rounds stuck in him, and I made a cut on his leg. "Well, that seemed to be inefficient, but still, it's effective at hurting him." I said aloud. Noticing his cut, the giant howled with even more anger, but he couldn't move his leg, since it hurt him too much. "Aim for the cut!" I yelled, and everyone did so. After about 10 minutes or so, we were all out of breath, but the giant was still extremely pissed off. "Crap." I said, panting. "I would kill for a break." Maka said. "No time." I said back. After some more fighting, Kidd was following up after one of Black Star's attacks, but didn't see that the giant swung his scythe, knocking him with the backside of the scythe into a building about 150 feet away, leaving a huge impact crater into the building's side. I looked over at him and yelled "You alright?", having to dodge another swing. "Yea. Go on without me." He said, coughing up a little blood. After some more fighting, Black Star got sliced in his chest. "You ok?" I said as I ran over for him. "Continue fighting. I'm fine. Besides, how will I surpass God if I die now?" he said with a little chuckle. After more attacks, Maka got back-handed by the giant, sending her flying away. I immediately ran over. "Are you ok?" I asked, with panic in my voice. She just turned and looked at me, nodding her head. I looked over her face. She was all scratched, and blood was dripping down her chin from her mouth. I turned around and looked. All of my friends were seriously hurt, including my precious Maka. I felt the rage, and I let go all of the power. "Do you have…any idea…of who you aRE FUCKING WITH?" I yelled at the giant, releasing all of my built up rage, entering 'Insane Mode'. Due to the extreme increase in power, my resonance skyrocketed. Clair and the insanity both started glowing, and then became new weapons. I looked at Clair, and she now became a completely white Smith and Wesson M500 SE which had black x's running along the entire length of the gun, and in my right, the insanity turned into a completely black Desert Eagle .50 AE which had even blacker diamonds running along it. They both had the same engravings from original resonance. I looked on my back, and saw I had my two grigori wings, but my right wing was half consumed with what made up the left wing. I guess it's a gauge about how strong the mode is in currently. I then looked back at the giant and said with even more reverb than normal "Now you've done fucked up." I watched his reaction, which was him yelling, but behind that roar was a hint of fear. I ran over to Maka, and said to her "I'll win this one for you." As I was checking to see if she was ok, I heard a swooshing sound to my right. I turned my head, and saw the scythe swinging towards my head. I froze in place, but right when the scythe was about to hit me, a solid jagged wall of blood red and black appeared, stopping the scythe in its tracks. I looked at my left hand, and saw the insanity with his hands up, focusing hard. It then made sense to me that the insanity put up the wall. I ran backwards, right as the wall broke, and the scythe swung right around. I then found the giant, and fired one round from both of my guns right into the giants left knee cap. The round fired from my M500 had a proper bullet shape and, when it hit, made a large explosion that reached about 10 meters. The Desert Eagle shot a ball with 8 spikes on its x, y, xy, and -x-y-axises **(For those who don't know, its up to down, left to right, top right to bottom left, and top left to bottom right.)**. The giant screamed in pain, and fell on to his left knee. I shot another 2 rounds into his right knee. He then swung at me, but I flew up into the air. After a few seconds of waiting for him to find me, I shot back down, and landed on the scythe's blade. He saw me as I was running up the scythe's handle, I ran up his arm onto the inside of his elbow, lifted my right leg, and brought it down as hard as I could. His elbow basically turned into dust, I ran up to his bicep as his arm fell at the wrong angle behind me, and shot 2 rounds into his opposite elbow, thus incapacitating every one of his ligaments. I jumped down off of his biceps as he hollered in pain from what I have just done. I ran back a little, than ran forward as fast as I could, jumped and landed a kick right into the center of his chest, forcing him to fall backwards with his head up. I walked along his chest up to his face, put both of my barrels up to his eyeballs, said "Riposta in Pace.", and pulled the trigger. His head exploded, without a mess weirdly enough, as did his entire body. After it completely disappeared, there was only a kishin egg, floating over the spot where the corpse would have been. Clair and I stopped resonating as I exited 'Insane Mode', and she turned into human form. She walked up to the egg and picked it up. 'What are you doing?" I asked. "Doing what the academy taught me to do." She said, then put the egg into her mouth and swallowed it. "Don't you pay any attention in school?" she said, walking away to go get Kidd and Black Star. I walked up to Maka and asked "Do you need any help?" She said "Yea.", and lifted up her hand. I gladly grabbed it and pulled her up. Soul transformed back to human form and asked "What the hell just happened?" "I don't frankly know myself. But what I do know is that I just manhandled a giant." I said, turning to look at the moon.

**Chapter 8. Done. Well, I'm sorry to anyone who found the brutality at the end to be offensive or disgusting; it's just what I thought was necessary given the conditions. Please Review and PM me with any ideas. Also, People say I'm going insane. I say that they don't know me, because I've been Insane for a while now. **


	9. Group Resonance

Group Resonation

I looked around again. All of the weapons were trying to help their masters after their injuries. Soul leaned down to go pick up Maka, but I stopped him.

"Help Tsubaki with Black Star." I said. He started walking away, but I said, "Hey, wrap him up with this.", and threw a roll of gauze tape at him. He smiled, and walked over to Black Star. I picked Maka up piggy-back style, and I met up with my friends in the center. Liz and Patty were carrying Kidd by having his arms around their necks and dragging his feet. Soul soon walked over after wrapping up Black Star's wound, and was carrying him fireman-style, with Black Star's chest facing outward. We then walked back to the hotel like this, with Tsubaki and Clair on the outside of our V that we formed.

When we were getting near our hotel, Maka began to wake up. She soon came to her senses, and realized I was carrying her.

"Why are you carrying me?" she asked, obviously still in a slight daze.

"Think of it as retribution for having to drag my sorry, unconscious ass to the nurse's office twice." I said, looking back at her. She tried to straighten out, but I interrupted with "Don't move too fast. Your brain is like scrambled eggs right now, and if you move too much you might damage your brain."

"Ok then." She said, and then fell asleep.

When we finally got back into our rooms, I laid Maka out on our bed, grabbed a bag I brought, and quickly headed towards Black Star's room. When I got there, I saw he was awake, lying on his bed. "Tsubaki, grab the largest towel you can find." I said.

"Ok." she said, and soon brought back a large enough towel to cover the entire bed. I lifted Black Star up, Tsubaki laid down the towel, and I removed the gauze.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm stitching you back up." I said, opening the bag I brought. Inside were a local anesthetic, an anesthetic that I inject, about 5 feet of stitches on a roll, and some stitch pincers. I quickly rubbed on the local anesthetic over his wound, and then measured out the length of stitches that were required to close up his cut.

"Where did you learn to do this?" Liz said, walking up behind me.

"It was a first-aid class I took back home." I said, injecting the anesthetic around his wound.

"Why was this in your first-aid class?" she asked again.

"Eh, I lived near a bad neighbor hood." I said. "I need to stitch him back up now, so I need quiet to focus." I said.

"How many do you think I need, Doc?" Black Star said weakly.

"About 35 or 40, but you need to conserve you energy." I said, and got to work.

It took about 3 hours total, but I finally finished stitching Black Star up. "Alright, your all closed up, but you can't do anything strenuous for about 2 weeks, or these will break and you'll start spraying blood like a fountain." I said, wrapping his chest with some more gauze.

"Dammit." He said, and I could tell he was joking.

"Alright, here are some pills. If your chest starts hurting, pop 2 of these every 6 or so hours." I said, handing him a bottle of pills.

"Keep them, I don't need them." He said.

"You sure? Your chest is gonna hurt like a bitch when the anesthetics wear off." I said.

"I'll be fine. Besides, pain training is one of the best ways to get stronger." He said.

"Fine. Be sure to get some sleep, you lost a lot of blood out there." I said, and walked out. I made my way back to my room, opened the door, and then realized that I was tired as hell, and was only running on adrenaline. I changed, crawled into bed, and had one of the best nights of sleep I ever had.

The next morning when I woke up, I realized I was turned on my side with my arm over Maka. I quickly realized this, and began picking my arm up, but it was too late. Maka opened her eyes, saw my lifting my arm, and I had a hard cover book in my cranium again. I was about to yell, but quickly closed my mouth as I saw the others were still sleeping, so all that came out was a muffled "MMMMM!" After holding my head for a little bit, I whispered "Where do you get those things from?"

"I always keep one on me." Maka whispered back.

"But when you're sleeping?" I whispered back.

"Hey some times I wake up and can't fall back asleep" she said with a shrug. It then hit me how hungry I was.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I'm starving!" I quietly yelled.

"Well then, go get something from the buffet." She said.

"I was." I whispered, then went into the bathroom and got changed. "Do you want anything?" I asked before walking out the door.

"Bring me back some scrambled eggs." She said. "Alright." I said. As I was walking down the hallway, I quietly knocked on Black Star and Kidd's door. Tsubaki answered. I was surprised by this, and asked "Why are you up this early?"

"I always wake up at 6 o'clock to make Black Star breakfast." She replied, smiling.

"Oh, I'm going to get breakfast. Do you want anything?" I asked.

"Just a cup of green tea, please." She said.

"Ok then. I'll be right back" I said, and walked towards the elevator. When I got downstairs, I made a b-line to the buffet. After eating one of the largest meals I've probably even eaten, I grabbed a plate of scrambled eggs for Maka and a cup of green tea for Tsubaki. I went back upstairs, gave Tsubaki her tea, and went back to my room. When I walked in, I saw Maka sitting in our bed, just watching TV still in her pajamas.

"Taking the day off, princess?" I asked, jokingly.

"I was wondering what took my servant so long with my breakfast." She said in return, in a highly faked royal tone.

"Here." I said, giving her the plate.

"Thanks." She said, and then we waited for Soul and Clair to wake up.

After everyone was up and packed, we boarded the train and headed back to Death City. When we arrived, we were told to report straight to Shinigami-sama. When we all arrived in his chambers, he greeted us with his usual light-heated, bouncy tone.

"Great job with the mission! You may have not known it, but you just took down a level A kishin!" he said.

"A level A kishin?" I asked.

"Yes! There are 7 different levels of kishins. Level F is a kishin you would kill with one blow. A level E might take 4 or 5 blows, but still falls relatively easy. A level D is a bit of a challenge, but you could still take him on single-handedly. A level B is too hard for the average student to defeat on themselves, so we send 2 or 3 to take them down with relative ease. A level B kishin is a challenge for 2 or 3, but is still able to defeat. A level A kishin requires 4 or so students, but is still very hard to defeat. A level S kishin is only available for Death Scythes." He explained.

"That makes sense. By the way, we had a major injury." I said.

"Who got hurt?" he said, interested.

"Black Star got slashed by the scythe across the chest, but I stitched him back up." I said, as Black Star stepped forward and lifted his shirt to show the gauze.

"You stitched him up? Where did you learn to do that?" Shinigami-sama asked.

"I took a first-aid class back at my home town." I said.

"Oh, ok then. Well, great job anyways!" he said. We then all left.

"You have to stay for an extracurricular class." Stein said.

"Why? I do all my work and pass all of my tests with flying colors." I said.

"I'm going to teach you to do group resonation within your squad." He said.

"Alright. When and where?" I asked.

"In the garden, immediately after school." Stein said.

The day passed, and I met outside at the garden, and Maka, Black Star, and Kidd were all there. "Black Star, you do know this counts as 'strenuous activities', right?" I said.

"Ah, I'll be fine. I have to surpass god, and how can I do that if I'm out of action for 2 weeks?" he said.

"Fine then. Just don't push yourself too hard." I said with a chuckle. Dr. Stein then appeared.

"These three have already mastered group resonance, so you need to learn how to do that as well." He said.

"Alright. You guys, start resonating. I'll match in when your done." I said. They all nodded. They took about 10 minutes to finally get it right, but they did it.

"Alright, we're good." They said. I focused hard and found the matched souls. I focused in on them, and within 10 seconds I was matched and resonating. As soon as I entered the resonation, everyone said "Woah."

I looked around. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"I just felt a huge rise in power." Kidd said. "I guess that's me then." I said.

"How did you match in so quickly?" Black Star asked.

"I don't know. I guess it's just a gift, but I can match any soul wavelength if I focus in on it." I said, shrugging.

"Does that mean you can use Soul, Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty then?" Kidd asked.

"Yeah, I guess." I said.

"That's really cool. Could you try matching Soul's and use him?" Black Star said. I looked and Maka and she gave a nod.

"Soul, is that alright with you?" I asked. He turned into human form.

"Yea, just don't blast me with your wavelength like Black Star did when he tried to use me." He said. I looked at Maka. "Don't ask." She said.

"Alright then. Soul, transform into a scythe." I said. He transformed, and landed blade down in the ground in front of me. I grabbed the scythe handle, focused in on it. When I felt ready, I lifted the blade, and it was as light as a small stick. I swung him around a little, not used to swinging an actual weapon. After a bit of swinging, I said "I'm done. I can't swing for crap."

Soul transformed back to human. "You have something special. That's hard to swing." I told Maka.

"I wanna try!" Patty yelled, running up to me.

"Sure, me too." Liz said. I looked at Kidd.

"That okay with you?" I asked him.

"Yes, but only if you hold them symmetrically." He said.

"Okay then. Liz, Patty, transform." I said. They both glowed purple, and landed directly into both of my hands. They were extremely heavy at first, since I was still matching Soul's wavelength, but I soon matched theirs, and they became as heavy as Clair was in weapon form. I turned, aimed towards the sky, and fired three rounds each. What fired were the same rounds that Clair shot, so I guess the round is dependant on the wielder's soul. After that, I let Liz and Patty transform back.

"Try Tsubaki! Try Tsubaki!" Black Star yelled, falling into his usual childish self.

"Tsubaki, is that ok?" I asked.

"Uh, ok." She said, and transformed into her short-blade form. I matched her wavelength, and did an upward-leftward slash, then a downward-rightward slashing, returning to my original position. This time though, as I returned to my original position, Tsubaki turned into demon sword mode in one swift motion, appearing as if the short-blade was telescopic.

"What the hell…?" I asked, looking down at the new blade.

"I think we're in soul resonation right now!" Tsubaki said.

"Crap. I think since I was switching from wavelength to wavelength, I focused too much and somehow forced a resonation." I said.

"Hey, I have an idea. Clair, transform!" I said. She transformed into my left hand, and I said "How badass do I look right now?"

"Pretty badass." Black Star said, and I saw Maka pull up her phone and take a picture. I stopped resonating with Tsubaki, and gave her back to Black Star. I then remembered that Stein was watching us. I turned, and saw him get up and walk away. So, I guess were back to people walking away again randomly?

**Chapter 9. Done. This one was actually just a free chapter with no set course, if you couldn't tell. Please Review and PM me with any ideas. I want to say thanks to Moonlightpheeonix-xX for the constructive help. Also, People say I'm insane. I say they don't know me, because I've been insane for a while now. **


	10. Insanity Spike

Insanity Spike

It was a normal school day. Nothing was happening as usual, just Stein giving another one of his speeches, when suddenly, something felt wrong. I'm not sure how to describe it, but something felt _off. _I knew Stein felt it too, because I heard him stop in mid-sentence and started playing with his screw.

"Pazzo, can you step outside for a moment?" he asked, looking at me.

"Sure." I said, then walked out, accompanied by the childish 'oohs' and 'aahs' that kids make when other kids are called outside. When I arrived in the hallway, I saw Stein feverishly fiddling with his screw.

"Do you feel that too?" I asked.

"Yes. There was a spike in localized insanity." He responded. "Wait, you felt that?" he asked.

"Yea. I was just sitting there, and suddenly, something in my head just felt…I don't know, _wrong_." I said, thinking back on it.

"So, you can perceive insanity increases through your soul?" he asked.

"No, it wasn't coming from my soul…it was coming from my head…it was a need to torture…to dismember…I just want it to go away!" I yelled shaking my head, as it felt to be unclear.

"Go to the infirmary. I know just the thing to help you." He said. As I started walking away, I looked back at him open his cell phone and call someone.

I sat in the infirmary for about 20 minutes, when I heard someone walk in. When I looked, it was a medium height, blonde women with a black eye patch over her left eye, and she was wearing a black dress.

"Wh-Who are you?" I asked, and then realized that that sensation in my head was greatly lifted, but not entirely gone.

"I'm Marie Stein, former Marie Mjolnir. I'm Stein's wife." She said, looking at me.

"Why…why has the feeling in my head been reduced?" I asked, still unclear of the situation.

"I have a healing wavelength that helps reduce Stein's insanity. He thought it might work on you too." She said, sitting down next to me.

"So, the wavelength that you have helps reduce this feeling, which is insanity? I always joked about being insane, but I never thought I really was…" I trailed off. I heard the door open again, and in walked Maka and Soul.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Soul asked.

"I don't know… I felt this feeling in my head randomly appear…about the same time Stein started fiddling with his screw…he said it was 'A rise in localized insanity' or something…then Mrs. Stein came and…"

I was about to continue but then Mrs. Stein interjected, "Please, just call me Ms. Marie; it's sort of my nick-name."

"O-ok then…Ms. Marie came and the feeling was lifted…I-I may be insane…" I finished, and felt a warm sensation over come me. When I looked down, I saw Maka hugging me.

"Wha-What are you doing?" I asked, still dazed. Because of all what is happening, I realized I was in a state of shock and I couldn't put 2 and 2 together to form coherent thoughts.

"Just be quiet and relax." She said, tightening the embrace.

"O-okay…" I said, and suddenly because very tired. "I-I'm so sleepy…" I said, yawning.

"That's because your mind just underwent an extreme of stress, and it used up all of the available energy your body had." Stein said as he walked in.

"O-oh, okay then…I'm going to bed then…" were the last words I could muster before I fell into a very deep sleep.

Within this dream, I saw many horrid things. I saw people getting tortured, dismembered, beheaded, burned alive, things that a normal person would develop PTSD from, but I found these images to be normal, actually pleasing after a little bit. I tried to figure out what the hell was wrong with me, but all that came to my mind were different ways to kill people, and I didn't push these thoughts away, as they seemed to be permanently stuck in my head.

_Its scratching on the walls/in the closet, in the halls/ It comes awake and I cant control it/ Hiding under the bed/ In my body in my head/ why wont somebody come and save me from this, make it end/I feel it deep within/ Its just beneath the skin/ I must confess that I feel like a monster!_

I woke up about to the sound of my phone ringing about 2 days later, in the infirmary. "What happened?" I asked, looking around in a daze.

"So, you're awake. How did you sleep for the last two days?" Stein asked.

"To be truthful, not well at all. Wait, did you say 2 DAYS?" I said

"Yes. What was wrong with your sleep?" he asked, obviously interested. "I don't know…I had dreams that were…fucked up is the best way to put it." I said.

"Well, since you fell asleep, the insanity levels have taken a large drop, so you shouldn't feel that sensation anymore. That doesn't give you a reason to let your guard down though." He said.

"Good. So, what missions do you have for me?" I asked.

"You are some hell of a kid, you know that?" he asked, and then looked at the assignment board. He grabbed one and read "Level F kishin, can be found in Ukraine, killed 2 people…" he led off.

"Too easy. Give me challenge." I said.

"Alright, here's a level C kishin, found in Sydney, killed 30 people…" he led off again.

"Sounds good. I'll go get Maka and get packed." I said, got off the bed, and left.

When I told Maka about the assignment, she was thrilled.

"I always wanted to go to Australia!" she yelled.

"We can't go unless you're packed, so hurry up!" I yelled back.

We soon arrived to Sydney, and unpacked our bags in our new hotel. It wasn't as fancy as the one in Italy, but it wasn't a motel by any means. We set out our search party that night, and soon found our target. He was a 6 ft tall man with a machete in his right hand and a bloody broken beer bottle in his left. He put up a very small fight, with our worst injury being a scratch from falling to dodge a machete swing.

As soon as he was tired though, I felt that feeling I felt earlier, but I ignored it. Soon after though, as soon as Maka was about to deliver the finishing blow, I stopped her.

"I'm not done with this guy yet." I said.

"What do you mean?" she asked, but instantly became quiet as I turned and she saw the insane smile I was wearing.

"Now, where to begin…" I thought aloud to myself. "Ah! I know!" I said, and put a round right through right foot. He screamed in agony, but I only enjoyed it. I slowly continued circling around him, easily dodging every one of his attacks.

"Now…left foot." I said, and shot him in his left foot.

He screamed again, this time with Maka speaking up. "Brandon, stop this! This isn't like you!" she yelled.

"Ah ah ah," I said, wagging my finger at her, "I'm not done yet. Where was I… ah, yes. That's right. Right hand." I said, putting a round through his right palm. He screamed yet again, this time more out of agony and pleads of sympathy rather than agony and anger.

"Left hand." I said, and as I lined up the shot, Maka's scythe came down right through the man's head, with his body exploding into a puff of smoke, only leaving a kishin egg left.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT YOU STUPID BITCH? I WASN'T DONE WITH HIM!" I yelled at her. I saw the hurt in her eyes, and I felt the real my real, sane self try to push up to the surface, but my insane part kept him pushed down.

"This isn't you, Brandon." She said, running off in tears. At this, my sane part quickly arose to the surface, instantly snapping me back to my senses.

"Maka! Wait!" I yelled, trying to run after her, but stopped when I knew it was too late.

"Nice job." Clair said sarcastically, turning back to human form. "What the hell happened to you out there?" she asked, this time wanting to know the truth.

"I don't know!" I yelled, putting my fist through a near-by wall.

"You do know destruction isn't going to help anyone." She said and walked off.

"How do you know what will and won't help, huh? Did you just ruin the best thing that ever happened to you? Well, DID YOU?" I yelled after her, but I knew it was pointless. I then walked around for about and hour and a half, then decided to finally return to the hotel. I got their changing into my pajamas, and then crashed on the couch instead of the bed Maka and I were supposed to share.

When I woke up that morning, there was a familiar face hovering above me. A stitch-covered face. "Stein? What the hell are you doing here?" I yelled.

"Maka called last night and told me what happened. I'm here to bring you back to the academy, where I'll teach you how to suppress your insanity." He explained.

"Ok." I said slowly, unsure of the situation. I packed up my things, quickly said good-bye, and left.

When we got back to the academy, I had to report directly to Shinigami-sama. When I walked in I saw Spirit net to Shinigami, steaming with rage. I took a long, low breath, and walked in. As soon as I entered, I saw Spirit immediately start starring me down and I could tell he felt nothing but pure, burning hate for me.

Shinigami started saying "Stein told us what happened…" but before he could finish his sentence, Spirit lifted me up by the collar.

"YOU! YOU ARE THE WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT WHO CURSED OUT MY MAKA! WHY I OUTTA…" shaking his fist at me, but Shinigami cut him off.

"Spirit, put him down, he's been through enough." Shinigami said. Spirit just turned to him and started to talk back, but I interrupted.

"Let him."

They both looked at me with confused faces.

"I made a promise to Spirit that if I did anything to hurt Maka, that I would happily accept death by his hand. So let him." I said. Spirit looked towards Shinigami-sama, looked for approval. Shinigami just shrugged, and Spirit drew back his fist, and clocked me as hard as he could right across my jaw. I cut in out then back in to consciousness quickly, and then looked at spirit and said weakly "Thank you."

He just let me go and walked away saying "Think of that as your warning." Then he turned back to look at me. "But if you do anything else to hurt Maka, I will kill you." He said, and continued walking away.

I looked back up at Shinigami-sama, wiping the blood off of my check that was leaking out of my mouth.

"Uh, as I was saying…Stein told us what happened and we found that an 'Insanity Represent Course' with Stein would be required." Shinigami-sama explained. "You will spend 2 weeks on a mountain top with Stein, training. Do you understand?" he asked.

"Yes, sir." I responded. "Good, then your training starts tomorrow. Pack two weeks worth of things, and be ready by 8:00 am." He finished.

"Yes, sir." I said, and walked away expecting to fear for my life everyday for the next two weeks.

**Chapter 10. Done. This one was a chapter I kind of wanted to do a little earlier, but I didn't have the story developed enough to make sense. Review and PM me with any ideas. Also, people say I'm going insane. I say they don't know me, because I've been insane for a while now. **


	11. Training

Training

The next morning, I woke up and had all of my things ready. As I walked out the door, I realized I should say good-bye to Maka. When I knocked on her door, she opened it, and by the way her eyes were all red, I could tell she had been crying.

"I'm going off to train, so I thought I might as well say good-bye." I said. She just looked at me, and slammed the door closed in my face. "Look, I know I screwed up, I'm sorry! It wasn't me!" I yelled through the door.

"Go away!" she yelled back.

"Goddamit." I said to myself, punching a near-by wall. I heard Stein honk his horn, telling me to hurry up. I walked down the stairs, and out the door.

Before me was a Nissan GT-R, but it was painted completely white, and had a custom stitch paintjob on it, similar to Stein. I put my stuff in the trunk, got in, and we drove off in silence.

After we've been driving for about an hour, I asked "Where are we going?"

"It's a secluded mountain-top where I used to go to train." He said, not lifting his eyes off the road.

"Oh, ok then." I said, looking back out the window and putting my headphones in.

After about 3 hours, we finally arrived. When he said secluded, he meant SECLUDED. There was nothing around for miles, and there wasn't even a house in the flat area to sleep in.

"So, I guess were just going to sleep in a tent then?" I asked.

"No. I bought two sleeping bags that we will sleep in." he said, getting out.

"But won't we be mauled by mosquitoes?" I asked again.

"No, this area is completely dead. There will be no life for about a mile." He said.

"Alright then, why isn't there no life here?" I asked.

"Because I dissected everything." He said, with a strange smile.

"Ok then, no more questions." I said.

"Good. The first thing you must learn to control your insanity is meditation." He said, getting into a meditation pose on the ground.

"Why?" I asked sitting down.

"Because it helps clear your mind of all evil thoughts." He said. "Now sit down and concentrate on something that means a lot to you."

After a couple days of meditating, Stein taught stress-relief and self-control classes for the following week. We finished with still 5 or so days left.

"Now what?" I asked.

"I'm going to teach you a trick that I know." He said, and then lunged at me.

"SOUL PURGE!" he yelled, shooting a soul wavelength into me, causing an extreme amount of pain.

I collapsed saying "What the hell was that for?"

"You didn't adapt your wavelength quick enough to cancel it out. Now, try again." He said, and lunged at me again. This time, when the wavelength was shot, I felt it and frantically tried to match it, but to no avail.

"You got close, but not close enough." Stein said, and lunged again

After many, and painful, attempts, I finally managed to adapt my soul fast enough to block out the attack, and put my own little twist on it. When Stein lunged at me, I matched my wavelength to the oncoming attack, and then shot my own wavelength through his arm. This gave him quite the shock.

"Good. Now, since you learned how to block my attack AND managed to shoot your own wavelength, I'll teach you how to channel that through your hands." Stein said. I then spent the rest of the week learning how to do that.

When that week was over, I returned to school. When I was in class, when ever I looked at Maka and she looked back, she turned her head away. During lunch, I met up with Black Star and Kidd.

"Hey, what's up guys?" I said, walking over.

"Nothing much. How was the training session with Stein?" Black Star asked.

"To be honest, I was scared for my life at first, but it didn't turn out that bad." I said.

"What did you do?" Kidd asked.

"Meditation, Self-control, stress relief...that kind of stuff." I said, shrugging my shoulder. "But I did learn a trick or two from Stein." I said, grinning.

"What?" they both asked.

"I'm keeping it a secret." I said."

"C'mon, tell us!" Black Star plead.

"Nope." I said. Then I had an idea.

"Oh, it's been two weeks, right? Hey, Black Star, your cut should be healed by now, so do you want to have a sparring match, no weapons?" I asked.

Both of them looked at me like I was crazy, but Black Star said "Sure, just don't start crying when I beat the shit out of you."

"Alright, but no promises on cursing." I said back jocularly. "Alright then, how about we have the match right now?" Black Star said.

"Fine, I'll just find a teacher to watch so we don't get in trouble." I said, and walked off.

I quickly found Stein, told him what Black Star and I were going to do, and he agreed to watch. I soon walked out into the courtyard, where Black Star was waiting impatiently.

"What took you so long?" he asked, tapping his foot rapidly.

"It's only been 5 minutes." I said, walking out to face him.

"I know, but it felt like an eternity." He said, grinning. I walked up, we shook hands, and Stein said "Fight!"

Black Star immediately started throwing punches, and I was surprised at how many I could block. He then started moving around and attacking from behind. I let him get a few hits, and not before long, he decided to act. I purposely left my back open, and he ran up to me, put both of his hands on my back, and yelled "Black Star Big Wave!" He shot his soul wavelength into me, and I quickly matched it.

"What the…?" he started to say, but I finished.

"It's something Stein taught me. He also taught me this."I then put my left hand on one of his arms, spun around, and shoved my right hand into his sternum. "Soul Blast!" I yelled, and then shot a medium-level wave blast through him.

He went flying into the ground, leaving a missive crater and lied there, crackling with electricity. I walked over to him and asked "You ok dude? Sorry, I must've misjudged the blast." I said.

"Its fine, I'll only get stronger from it." He said, raising his arm, I grabbed his hand, and lifted him up to his feet. "You've got to teach me how to do that." He said, looking at me.

"Why, you planning to get into a fight with Stein soon? I may have been able to stitch you up once, but I can't stitch you back together if you're a thousand little pieces." I said, chuckling.

"No, but you never know when you might need it." He said, chuckling back. I looked over towards Stein, and realized all of my friends have gathered there. I saw Maka, and she just walked away.

"Goddamit." I said to myself.

"What?" Black Star asked.

"Nothing. I've got to go." I said, and ran after Maka.

I soon caught up to her, and said "I'm sorry about what happened." She just turned her head and looked away. "Please stop doing that. I didn't want for that to happen. Please stop ignoring me, it really hurts." I plead. She turned her head back a little bit, and I caught a glimpse of her eyes.

Within them I saw anger and pain, and, deep within, a very small amount of sympathy.

"Look, I know you're angry at me, so how about we make a deal." I said. She stopped and looked at me. "How about, to release some of your anger, hit me with the strongest punch you have." I said.

She looked, confused. "Do it. Trust me, you'll feel a lot better." I said. She then lifted back her fist, and socked me right it the jaw.

My head jerked so hard to the left I thought my neck would break.

"You punch harder then your father." I said. I was surprised to hear her giggle a little at this.

"So, better?" I asked.

"Better." She said. "But, I'm still angry at you. You lost my trust, which is hard to earn back." She added.

"You know that wasn't me. It was an insanity spike, I had no control whatsoever over it." I said.

"I guess that makes it a little easier, but you still need to do something for me." She said, starting to smile.

"Like what?" I asked, becoming a little nervous.

"Come to my apartment Saturday." She said, grinning.

"O-ok…" I said.

The week passed, and it finally became Saturday. I went over to Maka's room that morning, and knocked. She opened the door and let me in.

"You said to come here Saturday. So I came." I said.

"Good. Now, clean." She said, handing me cleaning supplies.

"Are you serious?" I asked.

"Very." She said. "Fine." I said, and then I spent the whole day cleaning her apartment.

As I was scrubbing the floors, I saw her watching TV. "You're lucky I cherish this friendship so much." I said, glaring.

"Ah, it's so wonderful having a Saturday off." She said, sighing.

**Chapter 11. Done. I kind of had an idea for this, but, as usual, I just tagged more and more stuff on here. Review and PM me with any ideas. Also, people say I'm going insane. I say they don't know me, because I've been insane for a while now. **


	12. Back to Buisness

Back to Business

After I finally finished cleaning Maka's apartment, I looked at my watch

"Holy crap, its 11 o'clock!" I said. I walked into my apartment, found my room, and immediately fell asleep on my bed. Sunday came and went, and I didn't really do anything

The next morning I woke up, Maka was leaning over my bed, starring right at me.

"Get up. It's time for school." She said.

"How the hell did you get in here?" I yelled, immediately getting up.

"You left your apartment key on the floor Saturday, so I decided to have some fun." She said, smiling.

"What do you me-" I began to ask, and then I looked at my alarm clock. 5:00 am.

"You are a devil child." I said with a growl, looking at her.

"Look who's talking." She said, and walked out.

That day of school was the worst day in my life. I already was tired already, and it wasn't even 10 am. I was beginning to doze off when I heard Stein.

"Pazzo, you have to do a mission since you missed two weeks of work." He said, starring at me.

"Goddamit." I mumbled to myself.

The mission I was assigned to do was a level D kishin. "Let's see…goes by "baby face"…confirmed 15 kills in Texas…weapons used are pistols…sounds like fun." I said aloud with sarcasm.

"C'mon, it'll be awesome. You'll be able to brush up on your skills." Clair said, trying to support me.

"Fine. Let's go." I said, and we walked out.

We arrived in Texas in little over 2 hours, and I tried to fall asleep, but I couldn't for some reason. We finally arrived to where he's been last seen. I pulled up my trench coat, tilted my hat, and walked off. Soon enough, he appeared.

"Ah, fresh food!" he yelled, pulled out a single action revolver, and started shooting. These were actual bullets though, which I worried about.

I ran behind a wall, pulled out Clair, and I heard him say "Seems like we have a Wild West shootout!" he said. I appeared from the wall and started blasting at him.

I was very tired though, and all of my shots kept missing. I hid again so I wouldn't be shot.

"C'mon out you yellow-bellied pussy!" I heard him taunt. This made me angry, and in my recklessness I popped out of cover again.

I looked forward, and saw a burst of fire emerge from his barrel. I then felt a sharp, piercing pain in my chest.

"Well then, fuck." was all I could muster.

I then felt something in my mind snap.

Then preceded a burst of power.

I stood up, and felt blood running down my chest. Then, the pain from the wound disappeared altogether.

"You just shot…the wrong fucking guy." I said. I realized I was in another insane fit, from the devilish smile I felt on my face. I also knew I was in 'Insane Mode' by the familiar feel of a wing on my back.

"What in tar nations?" I heard him say in a Texan accent. He then started shooting me repeatedly, but I kept walking forward. I kept getting hit by the bullets, but the wounds instantly healed, pushing the bullet out of the now-healed wound.

I walked right up to his face, kicked out his legs so he fell on his knees so that he was looking up to me, I put the barrel into his face, said "Riposta in Pace", and pulled the trigger.

The familiar explosion of a kishin's death filled the air, and Clair transformed and ate the egg. I regained control of my sanity, and I left 'Insane Mode'.

On the way back to our flight, I started talking to Clair.

"What do souls taste like?" I asked her.

"They don't really have a taste to them, but the rush of power they bring is awesome." She answered.

We then flew home in silence.

As soon as I got home, I immediately passed out. When I finally woke up, I looked at my alarm. 11 am.

"Shit. Shit shit shit shit shit. Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck!" I yelled, jumping out of bed, changing as quickly as possible, and ran out the door for school.

When I arrived, in possibly record time, I had Stein's class.

"Well. I'm fucked." I said aloud to myself, and walked through the door. Stein turned and looked at me.

"Well, Pazzo. You finally decided to arrive. Would you mind telling the class why you're late?" He said, starring at me. I felt the whole room's attention on me.

"Clair and I arrived home late last night from the mission you assigned us." I said.

"Fine. Take your seat." He said, and I had to take the walk of shame all the way to my spot.

When the bell finally rang for lunch, I made a b-line to the cafeteria. After I ate my food, Black Star and Kidd walked over.

"Hey, why were you late this morning?" Black Star asked.

"Because little-miss-devil-spawn woke me up at 5 am yesterday." I said, nodding my head towards Maka.

"How did she get in your house? Don't you keep your door locked?" Kidd asked.

"Don't ask. It's a long story, and one I'm none too proud about." I said.

"You know, you can't keep secrets from a god!" Black Star boasted.

"A God wouldn't need to be told a secret because they already know." I said.

"Well, the great Black Star will find out, one way or another!" he boasted.

"Good luck with that. Now, if you will excuse me, I have to get to class." I said, and walked away.

The rest of the day went by without anything happening. But when I walked outside to meet my friends, everyone started giggling when they saw me.

"What's so funny?" I asked, walking up.

"Oh nothing, Maid Pazzo." Black Star said, giggling. I immediately turned my head towards Maka.

"I hate you. SO MUCH." I said.

"That's not even the best part though!" Kidd said, giggling himself.

"Oh God, why?" I asked, as I was shown Maka's phone.

There were at least 5 pictures of me in a smock washing the floor. I turned in looked at Maka, who had her head conspicuously turned and was whistling.

"Take back my last comment. I now despise you with every single fiber of my body." I said.

Everyone immediately started laughing.

**Chapter 12. Done. Sorry for the short chapter length, I'm in a writer's block right now, so I'm out of ideas. Review and PM me with any ideas. Also, People say I'm going insane. I say they don't know me, because I've been insane for a while now. **


	13. Finisher

Finisher

"You all have upcoming missions due for your mid-term." Stein said, looking around the room.

Everyone moaned, since missions are much harder and dangerous that just a regular test.

"Maka, Soul, Kidd, Liz and Patty, Black Star, Tsubaki, Pazzo, and Clair, you all will be taking down an A level Kishin."

"Another one? Goddamit." I mumbled to myself.

"He goes by 'il Gigante', and has been spotted using a huge axe to kill his victims. He has killed over 40 already, so be careful." Stein said, finishing. "If everyone understands, then you are dismissed."

On the way back to our houses to pack, we were all talking among ourselves.

"Another level A kishin? Why are all the kishin getting so strong?" I asked. Everyone just looked around, trying to find an answer.

"Oh, by the way, does anyone know what 'il gigante' means?" Maka asked.

"It means 'The Giant' in Italian." I said.

"How did you know that?" she asked again, interested by my sudden knowledge of Italian.

"You may take me for a fool, but I took some Italian courses when I was little." I said.

"Really? Why didn't tell any of us?" she asked, seeming a little upset about me not telling her.

"I just remembered myself." I said, shrugging.

"Really? Do you know anything else?" she asked.

"Not really, it's all kind of hazy." I said, shrugging again. "Besides, this guy probably won't be that bad. He may call himself 'The Giant', but he can't be bigger than the last one we fought." I said, grinning.

When we arrived in Rome, I was proven wrong. On our first night of patrol, we found him, but he escaped. When I caught a glimpse of him, he was about 20 ft tall.

"Ooooooooh crap." I said when I caught the sight.

"What?" Black Star asked.

"Remember how I said he can't be bigger than the last one? I was wrong." I said, looking back.

"Well, he'll get us off-guard if we stay out here arguing, so let's get back to the hotel." Maka interrupted.

"Alright, just don't bitch at me when we can't find him for a couple of nights." I said jocularly as we walked back.

Back in the hotel, I got into bed first, and then Maka followed. I pretended to sleep when she was crawling into bed, and I felt her put her arm over me.

"Am I your personal arm rest now?" I asked, turning my head to look at her.

She must've have been pretty shocked by this, because she pulled out that all-to-familiar hard cover book, and before I could say anything, it was once again embedded in my skull.

"GODAMMIT!" I quietly yelled.

"Well, you shouldn't have scarred me like that." She said.

"That still doesn't give you a right to fracture someone's skull!" I yelled, trying to stop the flow of blood that was spouting from my head.

"Sorry. But you really shouldn't scare me." She said. She then near instantaneously fell asleep. I was going to argue back, but I felt sleep drifting over me too.

The second patrol, we found him again. I had to walk around in my trench coat again, and I realized something. Why was I the only one who ever acted as bait? I'll have to ask them later, because right now 'il gigante' showed up. I may have pissed my pants when I saw him, but I immediately snapped to my senses and started shooting at him. Once again, it seemed as if my bullets were useless.

"Found him!" I yelled to my friends, who were hot in pursuit on the surrounding building tops.

We figured it was pointless to have a password this time, as a 20ft giant would be easy enough to spot. I led him to the town square, where it was more open.

"So, they sent a lone shibusen student to stop me?" he asked in a low, throaty voice.

"No. We're here too." My friends said, as they jumped down.

"Still, only four? I thought the academy would have sent more." he said, almost disappointed-like.

"Don't underestimate us." I said, resonating souls with Clair. As my two guns appeared, he laughed at me.

"You think that'll hurt me? Have you seen me? Bwahahahaha!" he continued laughing.

"Not really, but I think THIS WILL!" I yelled, entering 'Insane Mode'.

"Bwahahahaha!" I heard him continue, but I could tell now that it was a feigned laughter, and there were traces of worry amid it.

"Now, let's start this!" I yelled, rushing forward at him, both guns ablaze with fire.

We fought long and hard against this kishin. Not before long, everyone was tired, including the kishin. Eventually though, Kidd went down with a punch from it, and Black Star was out after being cut across the chest with the ax. Only Maka and I were left.

"Can't you see, it's impossible to beat me! Just lay down and die!" It yelled, swinging its ax at me. I was too tired to jump out of the way, so instead I just put my arms together, hoping it would at least soften the blow. But something else happened. When I opened my eyes, I saw the same black-with-blood-red jagged wall from my last big fight.

"Am I…am I doing this?" I asked in disbelief. The insanity conformed it.

"Yes, yes you are. This can also be used in different ways too." it said, smirking.

"I think I catch your drift." I said, grinning myself. I lowered the wall, and saw Maka, staring at me with complete confusion. I also saw the ax swinging towards her. I lifted my hand, and the arm instantly froze in place, with the jagged wall formed around it.

"Hey Maka, I have an idea!" I yelled at her, and she nodded back in approval. I then shouted my plan to her, covering the giant's head with the wall so that he wouldn't hear.

"That's insane, but it just might work." She yelled back after discussing it.

"Alright then, let's do it!" I yelled, lowering the wall that was over the giants head. I then covered the rest of his body, forcing him to his knees, with only his head and neck sticking out. Maka jumped, and landed a cut on the back of his neck, where the scythe became stuck and she was left hanging. I then jumped onto the blade of Maka's scythe, facing away from the kishin's face, and yelled "Duet resonance!"

I quickly matched her wavelength, and she yelled "Witch hunter!", doing her selected technique. Due to the power being lent to her from the insanity I had, her usually light blue blade now became stripped diagonally with the black and red color of the wall.

At this, I felt the scythe start to very slowly cut through his neck.

I then put both of my barrels down, pointed at the scythe, and as if our thoughts were connected, we both simultaneously yelled "Insane Decapitation!"

And then I pulled the triggers.

The rounds met instantly with the scythe, with the transfer of force causing the scythe to pass through the kishin's neck like a hot knife to butter. The kishin's giant head fell to the ground, and I released the wall I had set in place, revealing the kishin egg. Clair transformed, went over to where the egg was, and swallowed it. At this, I heard a chant ring out.

"Snake-nake, Cobra-cobra."

I looked up, and saw a witch sitting on her broom stick, and, seeing that she has been spotted, flew off.

"Who the fuck was that?" I asked, looking at Maka.

But by the horror-struck look on her face, I could tell Maka knew her.

And, that it wasn't a pleasant relationship.

**Chapter 13. Done. I want to apologize for the shortness of the last few chapters, I've been running low on ideas, and I don't want to end the series so early. Review and PM me with any ideas. Also, I don't suffer from insanity. I enjoy every minute of it. **


	14. Vs Black Star, Round 2

Vs. Black Star, Round Two

"Maka, are you ok?" I asked.

She just looked at me and shook her head.

"Who was that?" I asked, shaking her a little. It seemed to clear her up a bit.

"That was…Medusa…but how is she still alive…?" she trailed off.

"Who's Medusa?" I asked, looking at her. She then told me the story behind her.

"That's not good." I said after she finished.

"I know. We should probably go help Kidd and Black Star." She said, looking around. I looked around too. Kidd was unconscious, and Black Star was bleeding badly.

"Well, I got to go put Black Star back together, you get Kidd." I said, and walked away. We picked-up our fallen comrades, and proceeded back to the hotel.

I brought Black Star back to his room, grabbed my med kit, and told Tsubaki "Get the towel again."

When I put him down on the out-stretched towel, he said "How many this time, Doc?"

"It's not as bad as the first one, but you'll still need 25 or so." I said, starting to stitch him up.

"You really need to stop getting cut, or else you'll end up looking like Stein." I said, turning my head to look at him. I instantly saw a look of disgust appear on his face.

"Well then, you better learn to fix me up without stitches!" he said, smiling.

"I'll look into that. Now relax before you bleed out." I said, and then began working furiously on closing him up.

After about 2 hours, I was finally done.

"Thanks Doc, see you tomorrow." Black Star called out after me as I was leaving.

"What, is my nick-name 'Doc' now?" I said before walking out.

"Pretty much." He called after me as I walked out the door.

As I was walking down the hallway back to my room, I was pondering what Black Star had said earlier. Is there anyway of fixing him up without stitches? Then I remembered hearing something about a girl named Kim who was a witch, but used her magic for good, not evil. As I crawled into bed, I made a point to myself to find her when I got beck to the academy.

When we finally arrived home, I asked around for what Kim might look like. When I was asking around, I actually found her partner, who is Jackie.

"Um, yea I know her. She's my meister." Jackie said when I asked her.

"Great. Do you know where I can find her?" I asked.

"Why? Do you have a crush on her or something? Cause if you do, Ox already has you beat." She said.

"Um, no. I don't want to ask her out, I just need to ask some questions." I said, confused.

"She's usually out in the garden during lunch." Jackie said.

"Thanks!" I yelled, walking off.

When lunch came, I found Kim in the garden.

"Hi, are you Kim by any chance?" I said, walking up to the girl who fit the description I could muster from my interviews.

"Yes, I am. Why do you want to know?" she asked, confused.

"I've heard rumors that you are a witch, and I just wanted to ask you a question." I said.

"Yea, I'm a witch. I don't do anything destructive though. I just use my magic to heal people." She answered, kind of getting annoyed.

"I didn't want to know if you were destructive. I'm actually kind of glad you're a healer. I need to ask you to do something though." I said.

"What?" she asked, confused again.

"Can you cast a healing spell? I want to see something quick." I said, focusing on her current soul wavelength.

"O-ok." She answered, somewhat surprised. He then chanted some words, and, as I expected, her soul wavelength shot to a completely different frequency. When she finished her chant, I nodded my head.

"What?" she asked.

"Just as I thought. When you chant, it helps you change your soul frequency for an amount of time to do the chant's specified purpose. Now that I now what frequency the healing action is, I can do it on my own." I explained.

"How do you do that?" she asked, confused.

"I have a unique ability to change my wavelength to any frequency I know. I could go from shooting soul blasts to healing someone in about 3 seconds if I needed to." I explained. "Thanks for the help!" I yelled, walking away.

I could hear her mumble behind me "What the heck just happened?"

I found Black Star quickly, and walked up to him.

"Hey, I just learned something new." I said

"What?" he asked.

I put my hand on his chest, and I heard him yell "Goddamit Doc, don't blast me in here!"

"No, I'm not going to blast you. Now let me focus." I said, and then focused on the frequency I memorized from earlier.

"What the hell are you-what's happening to my chest?" I heard him ask. I took my hand away.

"Now look at your cut from earlier." I said. He lifted his shirt, and saw the wound was completely healed.

"How the hell did you do that?" he asked.

"Witchcraft." I said, grinning.

"The hell does that mean?" he asked, obviously confused.

"I learned it from Kim. Jesus, are you that thick headed to figure it out?" I asked.

"Shut up! Don't insult a god!" he boasted.

"A god wouldn't let himself get cut by a scythe AND an axe, now would he?" I asked.

"Goddamit, I wanna beat the shit out of you so bad!" he yelled, and threw a punch at me.

"Now now, let's not do anything hasty." I said, quickly dodging the punch.

"Fine! Get Stein and we'll fight in the courtyard! With weapons this time!" he yelled, and stormed off.

"Alright, you're on. Just don't come bitching to me when you need to be healed!" I yelled after him, and went to find Clair and Stein.

When I found them both, Black Star was impatiently waiting for me in the courtyard, holding Tsubaki in weapon form.

"Seems like you're ready." I said, Clair transforming into my hands.

"Took you long enough! Now, let's fight!" he yelled, charging at me. I fired a couple rounds at him, and they did nothing.

"Seriously, this is never fucking does anything! I might as well be in soul resonance all the time!" I yelled out loud. I resonated with Clair, and the familiar two guns filled my hands once again.

This time when I shot at him, he seemed to be feeling it, but kept powering through. I had to jump out of the way each time to avoid his constant attacks.

But, after 10 minutes of having to constantly jump, he ran up behind me and sliced into my back. I collapsed in pain.

"Ha, pathetic loser. You couldn't hope to beat a god like me!" Black Star boasted.

I felt my mind snap and the familiar rush of power enter my body.

My wound healed instantly, and I rose from the ground once more, now only filled with rage and insanity.

He saw what was going on, and didn't want to have to deal with it.

"Speed Star!" I heard him yell, and he charged at me incredibly fast, but it was too late.

I had already cocooned myself in a wall of insanity, the same wall from the earlier fights. I heard him constantly slashing at the ball, but it was useless.

"How should I defeat him…hmmm...so many different possibilities…ah! I know!" I pondered aloud to myself within the ball, and then I lowered the shield.

I saw Black Star on the other end of the courtyard, looking at me.

"It's about ti-!" I heard him start to boast, but was instantly shut up by the insane smile I was wearing and the wings on my back.

"You were saying?" I said, nearly instantly appearing behind him, both guns' barrels touching his temples.

"How'd you get here so fast?" he started to struggle, but couldn't move. "And why can't I move my arms or legs?" he asked, turning his head to look at me.

"Look for yourself!" I said, and he looked down. He was shocked to see his legs cemented to the ground and arms cemented to his sides with the black wall-like substance.

"Oh, the mighty and god-like Black Star, now reduced to a simple teenage boy, without the ability to use his arms or legs." I said with a sarcastic narrator-like voice, circling him.

"Oh shut up and go to hell!" he yelled at me.

"Oh, that hurt!" I said, overly-dramatically taken aback.

"I was going to end this match quickly, but now I will extend your suffering!" I yelled, the last 3 words coming out 10 times more satanic than I meant them to be.

"Oh my, look what happened to me!" I said, feeling the power begin to wear off.

"I guess I will have to end this match quickly. How tragic." I said, with the same over-dramatic narrator voice.

I then removed the wall from his stomach and back areas.

"Soul BLAST!" I yelled, throwing a left uppercut into his gut, shooting the blast, causing his body to jerk-up, which shot the back of his head right into my down-ward right fist.

"Insane Knock-out." I said, walking away, leaving him unconscious with his ass up in the air.

**Chapter 14. Done. This one was kind of long, as I am trying to gradually** **get more and more action into this. Review and PM me with any ides. Also, I don't suffer from Insanity. I enjoy every second of it. **


	15. A Devil and a Witch

A Devil and a Witch

A few days have passed since my showdown with Black Star, and I heard an announcement in school.

"The 'Foundation Day Eve' party will be hosted this Friday at 7 o'clock. Be sure to be there!" the announcer said, and it got me wondering. What is this 'Foundation Day Eve' party? I keep hearing about it, but I have no idea what it is.

Later, when class ended, I found Maka and asked her.

"You never heard of it? It's a large party, kind of like a prom, and there's a lot of stuff to do!" she said, obviously excited.

"Well then, are you going with anyone?" I asked.

"No, why?" she asked, confused about the question.

"Would you like to go with me then?" I asked, holding out my hand.

"Sure!" she said, taking mine.

"Great. I'll meet you outside the apartment at 6:30 Friday." I said, and walked away.

Friday finally came, and school dragged even longer than usual. When it finally let out though, I met Maka and the rest of my friends outside. As we walked home, I started to talk to Maka.

"So, are you ready for tonight?" I asked.

"Yes. Are you though?" she asked, giggling.

"Why yes I am. My mom mailed me my suit Wednesday." I said, grinning.

"Then we both are. See you tonight!" she said as we walked into our separate rooms.

I put on the suit my mom mailed me, and it still fit like a dream. It was a pin-stripped black suit with a dark red shirt underneath, a black tie, and fancy dress shoes. I saw Clair was getting ready too, and she was wearing a dress that reached to her ankles.

"Who asked you out?" I asked, scaring her.

"Wha-Nobody! Now go away!" she said, pushing me.

"Fine, fine. But you do know I will find out later though." I said, walking away. I turned my head one final time before walking outside, and I could see her heavily blushing.

As I waited at the bottom of the stairs, I saw Maka leave her room. She had her hair up all nicely, and was wearing a light red dress that went down to her knees and had high heels on.

"Wow, you look amazing." I said, taken aback by her beauty.

"Oh, shut up." she said jokingly, blushing.

"Well then, are you ready?" I said, holding out my hand.

"Of course, let's go." She said, taking mine. We then walked to the academy, hand in hand.

When we arrived, we saw Kidd, Liz and Patty, Black Star, and Tsubaki were already there. Kidd was wearing a very nice suit, Liz and Patty were wearing long white dresses, Tsubaki had on a nice dress, and Black Star was a mess.

"Well, look at the two little love birds!" Black Star teased.

"Cut it out." I said, glaring at him. But when I looked at to my right, I saw Maka was blushing.

After waiting for about 5 minutes, Clair finally showed up, and her guest of honor was a shocker.

"Soul?" we all yelled when he finally appeared on top of the stairs, in his usual laid-back manner.

"Soul, I would have never though of you to be the type of guy to like girly-girls." I said, walking up to give him a high-5.

"Eh, what can I say? She gets to me." He said, shrugging.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go get some food!" Black Star yelled, running inside.

"I guess all he came for was to eat." I said, while Maka and I walked in.

The room was massive. There was a full jazz band on one side, playing slow music. On the other, there was a thirty or forty foot long buffet line, filled to the brim with delicious food. After I got some, I saw Maka outside, looking up at the night sky.

I walked up to her, asking "What's wrong? Why don't you go get some food?"

"I don't know. Something just feels…wrong." She said, still looking up.

"That's weird. Are you sure you don't want any food? It's actually really good." I said, putting a thin slice of steak into my mouth.

"No, I'm fine." She said, sighing.

"Hey, how about we dance?" she said suddenly, wheeling around.

"What?" I asked, shocked.

"Let's dance! C'mon, it'll be fun!" she said, dragging me to the dance floor.

"What-No-Wait!" I tried to interrupt with, but I couldn't stop her.

Soon we were in our own little spot, and as I slow danced with her, it felt as if time itself has stopped, and I was in my own little haven with Maka. That quickly ended though, as I felt a sharp pain in my foot. When I glanced down, I saw Maka stepped on it with one of her heels.

"Oops, sorry. I'm not very coordinated when it comes to dancing." She said, lifting her foot.

"No no, its fine." I said, forcing a grin, and we continued to dance. I soon entered my little haven again, when I felt another sharp pain in my foot. When I glanced down again, I saw she stepped on my foot again.

"I'm really sorry." She apologized.

"It's ok." I said, a tear coming to my eye.

We danced for about 10 minutes, until I heard a scream. When I glanced, I saw Black Star outside, a black arrow shooting through him.

"What the fuck?" I said, making my way through the crowd. When I finally got to the scene, I heard a malicious laughter fill the air. I looked up to see the witch from my earlier fight, sitting on her broom with an array of black arrows behind her.

"Who the fuck are you?" I yelled, starring at her.

"Why why, what an insolent little pest. I should take care of you too!" she yelled, launching an arrow at me incredibly fast. It easily sliced through my chest, and I collapsed.

That's when I felt my mind shatter.

And in came the familiar rush of power.

As I heard her laughing, I started chuckling myself.

"What? How is he standing up? That shot would have killed any normal DWMA peasant." She said, confused.

"It's quite simple really." I said, quickly getting up.

"I'm not your normal DWMA student!" I yelled, my wounds healing instantly and the wing appearing on my back.

"Hmm? What is this?" I heard her question.

"Clair. Transform. Tsubaki, you too. Kidd, Liz, and Patty, you make sure Black Star doesn't die. I have some witches to hunt." I instructed, Clair filling my left hand, and Tsubaki filling my right.

"Soul Resonance!" I yelled, resonating with both Clair and Tsubaki. To my surprise, Clair still became the M500, only this time in my left hand, but I felt that no gun was in my right hand. When I looked down, in my right hand was Tsubaki in demon blade mode, only this time the black was pitch black and had the blood-red spray across it, the same color as the wall.

"Let's go!" I yelled, and lunged at the witch.

She shot vector after vector at me, most of them missing, and the ones that did hit instantly healed. As I got closer and closer to her, I became more and more enraged, with the evidence on my wings.

As I grew nearer and nearer though, I heard her yell "Vector Plate!" an arrow instantly appeared beneath me, shooting me backwards.

"What the fuck?"I yelled, flying backwards into the ground.

"Vector Plate!" I heard her yell, and she put the arrows on a straight path to me.

Not good.

She then jumped off of her broom, shooting faster and faster towards me.

Shit shit shit shit SHIT!

"Goddamit!" I groaned in pain, her foot imbedding into my stomach with all of her gained momentum. She then got up, and walked away.

"Not so fast, you worthless piece of shit!" I yelled, appearing behind her.

"I heard what you did to Maka and Crona. For the suffering you put them through, I'll make it twice as worst for you!" I yelled, starting to lunge Tsubaki into her, she dodged quickly and kicked me hard in the jaw, sending me flying up.

At the pinnacle of my flight, she shot about 25 or 30 vectors into me, immobilizing me, leaving me stuck in the cluster of vectors in the air. She then got onto her broom, and flew up to me.

"Poor pathetic student. You waste your time fighting for the DWMA, when you could use your power to take over the world. What a pity I have to kill you." She mocked, flying around me.

"No." I said.

"What? How are you still alive?" she panicked.

"No. You will not defeat me. You will not win me over with empty promises of world domination. I don't want all of that power. I only care about proTECTING MAKA!" I yelled, blasting a high level soul blast through the vectors, straight into her body. She was stunned by this, releasing all of the vectors prohibiting my movement.

As soon as I was free, I encased her body up to the waist in a tower of the wall substance. It was a very impressive sight, since the wall came all the way from the ground, about 80 feet below.

"What is this?" she questioned, demanding an answer.

"This…is how you DIE!" I yelled, lunging forward, embedding Tsubaki into Medusa's stomach, and slowly turned the blade until it was blade up. All the while, I was blasting away at the open parts of her body.

After I turned the sword completely blade up, I asked "How does it feel, to be tortured, to be harmed with no way of defending yourself?"

She just lifted her head to look me in the eye.

"Burn in hell you stupid bitch."I said, and then put the barrel of the M500 under the handle of the sword.

I pulled the trigger.

The sword shot seamlessly up through her body, her blood spilling everywhere.

"Insane Dissection." I said, and landed. The blood rained down, and I talked to myself aloud.

"Quite a beautiful sight, isn't it?"

**Chapter 15. Done. I meant for this to be an action-packed chapter, and I'm glad with how it came out. Review and PM me with any ideas. Also, I don't suffer from insanity. I enjoy every second of it.**


	16. The Day After

The Day After

As I started walking forward, I felt my consciousness start to fade.

"Crap! Get some help!" I yelled, fading in and out.

"Here" I heard a voice say, sweet and lovingly, and I felt my arm being lifted over their shoulder. I stained to open my eyes, and when I finally did, I saw the voice was Maka.

"Wh-Where are we going?" I asked, straining to keep conscious.

"I'm bringing you home." She said, and I blacked out about halfway there.

When I woke up, I realized I was at my apartment, in my bed. I looked on the ground, and saw my suit, covered in holes from the vectors.

"Damn. That was my favorite suit." I said to myself, still kind of hazy from waking up. Then, I saw another piece of clothing, that wasn't mine. It was a short light red dress.

"What the hell…?" I trailed off, and that's when I felt another body hit my back.

When I turned, there was Maka, sleeping peacefully.

"The hell? Did I score last night?" I said to myself, when the haziness cleared up more, and I put 2+2 together.

I was lying in my bed, in my underwear, and Maka was next to me, and the dress she was wearing last night was on the floor so...

"Oh crap. Oh crap. OH CRAP!" I yelled quietly to myself as I saw Maka start to stir.

When she opened her eyes, she became more aware of the situation faster than I did.

I saw an evil look creep into her eyes, a look of a pure, unadulterated need to kill.

"W-Wait Maka, I can explain…" I stuttered.

"MAKA CHOP!" she yelled, burying her hardcover book so far into my skull that I felt the bind hit the top of my jaw.

"OH FUCK!" I yelled, losing control of my voice, quickly trying to stop the extreme amount of blood pouring out of my head.

"What the hell are you doing in my bed?" she yelled at me.

"What are you doing in mine?" I yelled back. Then the memory from last night hit both of us simultaneously.

"So you brought me home, and then what?" I asked, confused as to what happened last night.

"Well, I had to get you out of your suit, since it was ruined, but I couldn't find your pajamas. Then I realized it was late at night, and I was so tired I knew I wouldn't make it to my apartment, so I decided to sleep in your bed. I guess I subconsciously undressed and got into your bed, thinking it was mine." She explained shrugging.

"Huh…so I didn't score last night…it's a shame…" I mumbled to myself making sure she didn't hear me.

"MAKA CHOP!" she yelled, the book imbedding into my skull again.

"Ok…I deserved that one." I said, grabbing my head again.

I then got up, and had to cover myself until I got my pajamas on, and then I had to look away as Maka put her dress back on.

As we walked out, Clair was already outside, and turned to greet me. Not good.

"Hi Brand-" she started to say, but stopped mid-speech when she saw Maka walk out with me. I saw her start to react, and I acted quickly to try to keep her calm.

"Wait, I can explain!" I yelled, but it was too late.

"Oh my god you two are such a cute couple! You two would make beautiful babies!" she just kept gushing, not stopping for a long, long time.

When she finally finished, she realized Maka came out of my room too.

"Aren't you two a bit young to be fooling around?" she asked.

"No no, it's nothing like that." I said, blushing, and then explained what happened.

"So when did you return home?" I asked.

"About a half an hour after you left." She said, thinking back.

"What, were you 'hanging out' with Soul?" I asked, grinning.

She started to blush, and I heard a swooshing sound behind me. I turned my head, and saw the book coming down.

"no No NO!" I started, but the book was already fracturing my cranium.

"Don't talk about things like that. It makes some people feel uncomfortable." Maka said sternly.

"Fine, just stop hitting me with your book. Your going to give me another concussion and you'll have to drag my ass back to bed again." I said, rubbing my head.

"I won't mind." She said, grinning sadistically.

I just stared at her.

"Ok then, moving on." I said, scared shitless. I then remembered about Black Star.

"Crap, I better go check on him." I said, running out the door. The last thing I heard was Maka and Clair talking about last night.

I made a B-line to the academy, walking straight into the infirmary.

When I walked in, I saw Stein sitting on his chair, looking over Black Star. Black Star was lying in one of the beds, unconscious.

"Hm? What are you doing here?" I heard Stein ask, turning his head.

"I'm here to help my friend." I said confidently, walking over to where Black Star was lying down.

"What are you doing?" Stein asked.

"Doing a little trick I learned from Kim." I said, and changed my soul frequency to heal Black Star. The multiple wounds he had slowly healed, forcing me to focus even harder.

When they completely healed, Black Star didn't wake up.

I shot a weak soul blast through him. "Wake up, dammit!" I yelled.

"Uhh…I don't wanna…" I heard him moan.

"Get up, or I'll blast you with a stronger shock." I threatened.

"Fine." He grumbled, leaning up.

"Wait, what the hell are you doing here?" he said, realizing it was me.

"Hey, I'm not exactly the happiest guy in the world to see you either, but teammates never let each other down." I said.

"Well…Thanks, I guess." He said, looking away.

"Really? Just thanks? I just saved your fucking life and all I get in return is 'Thanks'? You're an ungrateful bastard, you know that?" I yelled.

"Calm down, what do you want? A cookie?" he said.

"Actually, that would be pretty good right now." I said, grinning.

"Great. I'll get Tsubaki right on it." He said, grinning himself.

"Need a hand up?" I said, putting out mine.

"Yea." He said, grabbing it, lifting himself up.

As we started to walk out, Stein stopped me on the way out.

"Pazzo." He said. "Yea?" I asked, stopping.

"You may have defeated Medusa, but the insanity still isn't going down." He said.

"I know. That means she wasn't the source. But who is then?" I asked, wondering.

"I don't know, but it possibly could be another witch." He said.

"Yea, but who? I guess we will find out, some time or another." I said, starting to walk out again.

"Wait." Stein said.

"What?" I asked, starting to get a little annoyed.

"Don't be surprised if you run into Medusa again." He said, becoming extremely serious.

"Impossible. I ripped her in half. There is no way she is alive." I said, turning around.

"I did the same. You would be surprised at how resilient this witch is." He said.

"Well then, the next time I see her, _I'll make sure to destroy her soul_" I said, the last part coming out almost as if the devil himself had said it.

**Chapter 16. Done. I apologize for another short chapter, I just wanted to do another aftermath chapter. Review and PM me with any ideas. Also, I don't suffer from insanity. I enjoy every minute of it.**


	17. Echuma

Echuma

A few days after the visit with Black Star, Maka and I were sent on a C-Level mission. The mission itself wasn't that hard. In fact, the kishin went down quicker than expected. It's what happened after that was shocking.

After Maka and I defeated the kishin, I saw her snap quickly to attention, like something just happened.

"What's wrong?" I asked, looking at her.

"I just felt a huge loss of souls in that church." She said with a shaky voice, pointing towards the church in the center of the town.

"Alright then, it's our obligation as shibusen students to see what happened." I said, and we ran off towards the church.

As we pushed in the doors of the church, we saw a lone child there, about our age, wearing a long-sleeved black shirt, black pants, and black shoes.

"Hey, kid. Are you ok?" I called out.

He just turned and looked at me. He had bluish-white hair, and was as pale as one could be.

"I know you." He said, sounding like Crona, just a bit more masculine.

"How have you seen me? I've never seen you before in my life." I said, getting a little suspicious.

"Kuriba. Come out." He said, and a black sword materialized in his right hand.

This just wasn't any black sword though. It was about 4.5 feet long, and a foot wide, had a straight slant back to the base about 1/5 of the way through, and at its base was a white mouth.

"Who the fuck is this guy?" I asked, looking at Maka.

"I am Echuma. You killed my mother. Prepare to die!" he yelled, dash towards me.

"Not today, I'm afraid." I said, dodging out of the way, shooting at him.

Nothing.

"Ok then. Clair, Soul Resonance!" I yelled, and began resonating with Clair.

"Not so fast! Kuriba, soul shriek!" Echuma yelled, and a loud, piercing pain entered my ears.

"Ok, what the fuck?" I yelled, covering them.

"Why can't I resonate with Clair?" I yelled.

I saw Maka starring at me.

"Your soul is completely out of whack! It's switching from frequency to frequency!" she yelled at me.

"Well, Fuck!" I yelled aloud.

Suddenly, Echuma charged at me again. I dodged again, but the sound was really aggravating.

"You're pissing me off kid! I wouldn't do that if I were you!" I yelled, getting angry.

"Why? Do I look afraid to you?" he mocked, wearing a smile, and charged again. I dodged.

"Ok, that's ENOUGH!" I yelled, entering insane mode.

"You're real fucking lucky I can't resonate right now, or you'd be dead already!" I yelled at him, as he starred at me with awe.

"What ever. I can still beat you!" he yelled, charging at me. I flew up to dodge.

"How are you going to get me up here?" I asked, looking down at him.

Suddenly, a stairway-like column appeared beneath his feet, coming up to my level.

"This is how!" he yelled, jumping to attack me.

I had to quickly dodge, and keep dodging since he kept putting towers beneath where ever he landed.

"Ok, you little bastard, why won't you die?" I yelled, repeatedly blasting at him.

"Because I must kill you! I must revenge Medusa!" he yelled, stabbing at me.

I dodged, but it just nicked me. No big deal.

But when I looked down at it, it didn't heal.

"Well…fuck." I said aloud, realizing my current state.

"Now you see that I must win!" he yelled again, stabbing at me. I dodged again.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? Can't you see that Medusa was a witch?" I yelled, dodging constantly.

"She was my mother! She made me who I am!" he yelled, swinging a side blow. I ducked beneath it, and realized something.

If Medusa is this kid's mom, and Medusa is Crona's mom, does that mean…?

"Hey, do you have a sister named Crona?" I yelled at him, having to block again.

"What does it matter to you?" he yelled back, slicing.

"No reason!" I yelled, dodging. Well, I guess it could be true.

After about 20 minutes of battling, I finally had enough.

"Alright, enough of this shit!" I yelled, grabbing his arm as he shot past for another stab.

"Soul Blast!" I yelled, measuring a mid-high level blast, and then shot my palm into his chest.

I did what was required, but nothing happened.

"The fuck?" I yelled, trying to shoot another round, again failing.

"Don't you see? You can't use any soul abilities at all!" he yelled, slamming my stomach with the back of his sword.

That shot me backwards, flying into the ground.

"Fuck, this guy is strong." I said to myself.

"Why don't you see that it's impossible to defeat me?" he mocked.

"Look at all the fucks I give." I yelled back, flying back towards him.

"What?" he yelled, shocked by my resilience to damage.

"I still have one thing left." I said, and threw a right hook across his chin.

He stumbled back, falling off of the tower he was standing on.

Then the feeling of pain struck from when I punched him.

"Fuck!" I yelled, grabbing my hand.

"It felt like punching goddamn led!" I yelled aloud.

"My blood is black you know." He said, getting up.

"Like I give a fuck!" I yelled, doing a dive-bomb drop kick into his chest. He made a large impact crater in the ground, but my feet felt like they hurt more.

"Oh fuck!" I yelled, grabbing my foot.

"It's impossible to win." He said, grinning.

"Now, let's end this little charade, would we?" he said, starting to charge at Maka, sword outstretched.

I shot forward with every ounce of energy I had left, landing arms outstretched in front of Maka.

I felt a sharp, incredibly painful pain enter my chest.

"Fuck…" I said aloud, my voice weak when I felt that the sword went all the way through.

I turned my head, and I saw Maka, with the blade's tip inches away from her chest.

She was frozen with horror, starring at me.

"I'll be fine…get away from here." I said, coughing up blood.

She just stood there, wide-eyed.

"Go." I said with more authority, and she ran.

He then withdrew his sword from me, saying "Never let your enemies know your weakness."

I then saw Stein appear behind him, and I said "Never let your guard down, either."

I then saw Stein grab Echuma's face, and by Echuma's spasms, knew he had shocked him.

I collapsed, fading in and out of consciousness.

I saw bits and pieces of the fights, and the last thing I saw before I passed out was Stein shock Echuma through a wall, and I knew it was over.

**Chapter 17. Done. I apologize for another short chapter, but I think the action more than well makes up for it. Review and PM me with any ideas. Also, I don't suffer from insanity. I enjoy every second of it.**


	18. Recovery

Recovery

As I passed out, I felt the ability to move leave me, but my senses were still ok.

What the hell?

After the fight with Echuma, I felt someone, most likely Stein, pick me up.

"Is he going to be ok?" I heard Maka ask.

"He'll be fine. I just need to get him stitched up." I heard Stein say, and by judging the distance, I could tell he was carrying me.

"Brandon, please don't die because of me!" I heard Maka plead, and I felt even worse.

"But I'll be fine." I tried to say, but nothing came out.

"Don't blame yourself for it. It was his decision, let him live it." I heard Stein say, heartless and cold.

I swear, I'm going to beat the shit out of him when I can finally move.

When we arrived back at the hotel we were assigned, I was placed on the bed. I quickly felt Stein start stitching, and I wanted to tell him "You forgot the anesthetics!", but I couldn't move.

I never realized how uncomfortable being stitched was without drugs. It was actually very painful.

After he was done, I heard Maka plead again.

"Please, please don't die." She said, and I felt a drop of warm liquid hit my stomach, most likely a tear.

"Don't worry, I won't." I said, with speech requiring every ounce of strength I had.

She was shocked by my sudden response, as she quickly gasped.

"Hey Stein. Work on your compassion skills a little more." I said, turning to look at him, struggling to open my eyes.

When I finally did, my eyesight was hazy, but became clearer the more I blinked.

When I looked down at my chest, I saw my shirt was off, and the wound was covered with blood.

"Damn. I'm quite the bleeder, ain't I?" I said aloud.

"Brandon!" Clair yelled, and came running to hug me.

"No no no no NO!" I yelled as she picked me up and squeezed me.

"ACK!" I said, coughing up blood.

"Put me down!" I demanded, my fresh wound piercing with pain.

"Ow ow ow ow ow!" I repeated, with my chest aflame with pain. I then remembered I could use soul abilities since I wasn't near Echuma.

I put my hands over my chest and focused on the healing wavelength. As the cooling sensation of the wound closing washed over me, I saw Maka starring at me in awe.

As the wound completely healed, I realized I never told her I could do that.

"You've never seen me do that before, have you?" I asked, cutting the stitches in my chest.

She just shook her head, still starring.

"You know how I can change my soul wavelength whenever I want?" I asked.

"Yea…?" she asked, still a little shaken from the experience.

"I found out the healing wavelength from Kim, and now I can use it whenever I want." I explained.

I then felt the hardcover book collide into my cranium.

"Then why didn't you use it earlier, instead of giving me a heart attack?" she yelled at me, steaming with anger.

"I couldn't!" I yelled, rubbing my head.

"Soul shriek stopped me from doing anything with my soul! Hell, I couldn't even resonate!" I yelled back.

"Then how did Stein use his soul lance attack?" she yelled, getting even madder.

"Wait, how did you use your soul attacks? Wouldn't have soul shriek incapacitated your soul lance?" I asked, turning my head to look at Stein.

He just looked back.

"When he defeated you, he stopped soul shriek. As soon as I got the chance, I swooped down and shocked him with a soul incapacitation." He explained.

"What the hell is that?" I asked, waiting for a definition.

"It simply stops the user's ability to use soul moves." He explained.

"So, it's the hand-to-hand combat version of soul shriek." I said, the definition becoming clearer.

"Hey, could you do that on me?" Maka asked.

Stein and I just looked at her like she was crazy.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Stein, do it on me. Brandon, remember this wavelength, because I don't want to have a heart attack the next time we face Echuma, ok?" she asked stubbornly.

I knew there was no arguing with her, so I accepted.

Stein started walking up to her, but I stopped him.

"Be gentle with her, ok? I don't want to have to kick your ass if you hurt her." I said, grinning.

"Fine." He acknowledged, cold as usual.

He walked up to her, and shocked her. I quickly locked on to the signal, and memorized it.

But Stein didn't stop.

"Stein, I got it. You can stop now." I said, walking up to him.

"Why? This is fun!" he yelled, a very sadistic smile creeping onto his face.

I knew he was in an insane fit.

"Cut it out!" I yelled, and shocked him with the new frequency I learned.

Maka instantly stopped shaking, and I knew it worked.

My only problem now is to deal with an insane Stein.

"Get a hold of yourself man!" I yelled, and hit right in the jaw with a right hook.

He turned his head, straightened out, and thanked me.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"I said Thank You. That was just what I needed to get a hold of myself." He explained.

"Ok then…crap! Maka!" I yelled, and sprinted over to her.

She was spread out on the floor, basically charred black.

"Ok, second time I had to heal someone today." I said and, lost in thought, carelessly lowered my hand down onto her.

I focused on the right frequency, and I started healing her. After about five seconds, I figured that was enough.

When I saw her open her eyes, I was relieved.

But only worry came after that.

She immediately snapped her eyes to where my hand was, and I looked down too.

I was very scared when I saw where my hand was.

It was on her chest.

Not only her chest.

It was her upper chest.

"Oh crap." I muttered, and felt the hard cover book imbed into my head to about my spine, and everything went black and cold.

**Chapter 18. Done. Sorry for another short chapter, I just wanted to through in some comedy. Review and PM me with any ideas. Also, I don't suffer from insanity. I enjoy every minute of it. **


	19. Spring Break

Spring Break

Stein, Maka, and I soon arrived back at the academy. When we got there though, I remembered something.

"Oh shit, spring break is in two days!" I said aloud. I figured I would go home and hang out at my house, so I decided to call my mom.

"Hey mom Saturday is break, so I'm coming home." I said through my cell phone.

"That's great! It's just that your father and I are going away tomorrow, and we won't be back until the day after break ends." She said, sounding disappointed.

"I'll be fine mom. Don't worry about me. All you have to do is buy some food for the week, and I'll be ok." I said.

"Ok then. Goodbye!" she said, and I hung up.

When we got back, I made a b-line for my bed. The next morning, school dragged forever. And when I say forever, I mean forever. When it finally let out, all of my friends met in the court to talk about their plans.

"What are you doing, Doc?" Kidd asked, using my nick-name.

"Nothing much. Going home since the folks are leaving." I said, shrugging.

"Hey, I just got a great idea. Since nobody has anything special planned, how about we go hang at my place? My parents just bought a 10 person hot tub, so we could all fit in that." I asked. Everyone agreed, and I called my mom again.

"Hey mom, I'm bringing some friends over for break, so we're going to need more food." I said.

"Ok. Who are they?" she asked.

"Clair, Maka, Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki, Kidd, Liz, Patty, and Crona." I listed.

"Wow, 9 kids? I need a fork truck to get that much food home." She said.

"It'll be fine mom. We all know how to cook." I said.

"Ok, I have to get shopping. Goodbye!" she said, and I hung up.

"Well…?" Black Star started.

"It's cool. Just pack enough clothes and two or three bathing suits." I said.

"Ok." Everyone said, and we walked home.

I packed all the stuff I needed into two suitcases, and when I walked out, there was about six or seven.

"Uh, Clair? Are the guests here?" I called out, trying to find her through the jungle of suitcases.

"No." she called back.

"Then why are all these suitcases out?" I asked, still looking.

"This is my stuff." She said.

"Really? You need seven bags for one week? You know it's not a month long trip?" I asked, finally finding her.

"I know. This is all the stuff I need though." She said, turning.

"Ok then, I'll see you outside." I called out, walking away with my two bags.

"Wait!" she yelled. "What?" I moaned, turning.

"I need help carrying all of these." She said.

Crap.

When I carried all the bags I could, Clair just walked out, grabbing a wheeled one.

"I hate you…so much…" I said, groaning under the strain.

"Thanks!" she called, and ran down the stairs. When I finally reached the bottom, all of my friends were waiting for me. I noticed that Maka only had two bags.

"See? Maka only has two. Why can't you pack two?" I said to Clair.

"Because I have more stuff that I need. Now put the bags in the limo so we can leave." She said.

"Wait, what limo?" I called, struggling to see past all of the bags I was carrying, when I walked into its open door, slamming my crotch on it.

"Oh, that limo." I said weakly, a tear coming to my eye.

"Here." Kidd said, steering me to the back.

Once I finally got all the bags into the trunk, I realized that it was Kidd's limo.

"When the hell did you get a limo?" I asked, gently holding my groin.

"It's my fathers. Now get in." he said, holding the door.

When I got in, I instantly recognized it as Lord Death's. It had a carpet with a design of randomly scattered skull masks, like the one Lord Death wears. All of my friends were in it already, waiting for me.

"So, how are your nuts?" Black Star teased.

"Please, don't talk about my groin, it still hurts." I muttered, another tear coming on.

"That was pretty funny." Soul started to jeer, but I gave him a death stare, and he shut up.

"Thank you. Now can we please go to the airport without a discussion about my balls?" I plead.

"Fine. So what is your house like?" Black Star asked.

"It's two stories, has 5 bedrooms, 3 bathrooms, a full kitchen, a very large den, a nice dinning room, a basement, the hot tub, and a pool." I said, remembering back.

"Wow, a real pool?" they all asked, interested.

"What? There aren't any pools in Death City?" I asked, looking around.

"There is, but there public pools." Liz said.

"Yea, it's all ours." I said, still cupping my nuts. "Hey, do you have an ice bag or something?" I asked Kidd.

"Why, of course." Kidd said, and grabbed a bag from a cupboard, filled it with ice, and handed it to me.

"Thanks." I said, and quickly placed it on the area of pain. "Oh god, so much better." I said, and everyone laughed.

"Hey, it isn't funny. I probably killed about 5,000 potential kids with that shot." I said.

"Yea, it is funny." Maka said, giggling to herself. To my surprise, Crona was giggling a little too.

When we finally got to the airport, we unloaded all of our things, loaded them back into the plane, and took off. Maka and I were in two seats next to each other, and she passed out about 2 hours in. I was watching one of the bad flight movies, when I felt instant pain in my crotch. I glanced down, and Maka's arm was there. I guess she moved it there in her sleep. I carefully picked her arm back up, and put it back on her lap. About two minutes later, I felt another pain, and saw it was Maka's arm again. I put her arm back, and this routine continued for about a half an hour, until she finally kept her arm to herself. I passed out within an hour, and I didn't wake up until we landed on the ground.

It was about a 6 hour flight, and when we left the airport, we saw another limo, just this one didn't have Shinigami-sama's mask painted on the roof like the other one did. But when we got inside, it was exactly like the other one.

"How do you have a limo here too? We're all the way out in New York, thousands of miles from Nevada and Death City." I asked Kidd.

"The academy has agents all throughout the country, so we have a limo or two in each state too." He explained.

"Ok then." I said, and gave the driver my address. When we arrived, it was exactly like I remembered it.

It was on a suburb block, with my old neighbors all around.

We got out, I unlocked the door, and we all walked in. All the girls were assigned rooms, and Kidd, Soul, Black Star, and I all had to crash on the couch in the den. Maka got my room, Liz and Patty shared one guest room, Crona got the other guest room, and Tsubaki got my parents' room. We all unpacked, and I decided to get something to eat. I walked over to the kitchen, opened the pantry, and a tsunami wave of food flooded over me. There was everything from pretzels to chips to cake.

"Well, we don't have to worry about cooking!" I called out. When I opened the fridge, all there was were cases of different sodas.

"Anyone thirsty?" I called out, and I heard Black Star respond.

"I'll take a coke!" he yelled, and I threw him a can.

"I'll have a sprite." Soul yelled, and I threw him a can.

"I'll have one seltzer please." I heard Kidd.

"Wow, they actually bought a case. Here!" I yelled, throwing him a can. I took a ginger ale, and all anybody wanted to do was go swimming. I decided 'eh, what the hell', and we all got changed. When we got out to my back yard, the pool was open, waiting for us to jump in.

"Giving you guys a heads up, this isn't a chlorine pool, so you can open your eyes under water." I yelled, and jumped in.

We spent the entire week doing this.

One night, we all decided to hang out in the hot tub. I sat next to Maka in one corner, Black Star sat next to Tsubaki in another, Soul and Clair in another, and Kidd, Liz and Patty were sitting in the other, entirely symmetrical. Crona was sitting next to Maka and I, as I didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable.

"Hey, lets play truth or dare!" Clair suddenly said amid our chit-chat.

"What?" I asked.

"Let's play truth or dare! You can go first." She repeated.

"Ok. Kidd, switch spots with Liz." I said, a grin coming to my face.

"But that would make us unsymmetrical!" he protested.

"Exactly." I said.

With tears in his eyes, he stood up, and sat down were Liz once was. He then started balling his eyes out. We all laughed, but he got back to his original spot after thirty seconds.

"Your turn." I said.

"Fine. Black Star, admit that your not a god." He said.

"No way in hell!" he said, turning his head away.

"Do it!" we all chanted.

"Fine, fine. I'm not a god…yet!" he boasted.

"Eh, close enough." I said.

"Ok. Clair, is it true that you like Soul?" he said loudly. She blushed, but then admitted to it.

"Ok, Brandon. Kiss Maka." She said. I saw her cheeks turn red, and I blushed myself.

"N-no way!" I said, blushing even harder.

"Do it! You made me be unsymmetrical! Do it!" Kidd said.

"O-ok." I said, and turned my head to look at her.

She turned and looked at me, and our lips touched. Her lips were soft against mine, and I felt like I was on cloud nine. "

Wow." I said, after the kiss. Everyone started gushing.

"Alright, alright. We get it. Cut it out." I said.

**Chapter 19. Done. A long one, thank god. Review and PM me with any ideas. Also, I don't suffer from insanity. I enjoy every second of it.**


	20. The Bitch Came Back

The Bitch Came Back

We spent most of the night screwing around, going back and forth between each other. I know at one point it was getting really crazy. I remember someone daring Black Star to do a back flip into the pool and catch a soda I threw at him. He agreed, and got up on the diving board. He ran and jumped, and I threw a perfect pass with the soda can. I threw it right at him, but he wasn't ready, so it nailed him in his face. I apologized, but since it was his turn, he dared me to do the same thing.

I ran and jumped, and he nailed me right in the balls. I hit the water, and I was in so much pain. I burst out of the water, and made a b-line to the hot tub. As I got in, everyone was laughing at me, but I didn't care. It felt so good to have the warm water helping ease the pain.

"What do you guys have against my possible children?" I asked, and everyone laughed. When we finally decided to call it a night, it was 2:30 when we all got to sleep.

I woke up again in the subconscious nightmare insanity put me through. When I finally found it, I said "Hey, long time no see."

"Get up." It instructed.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Wake up. You need to go outside." It instructed.

"Why? I'm tired as hell, I ain't going outside." I said.

"Medusa is out there. She's coming for you." It said, cold and dry.

"So, the bitch came back." I said.

"Thought it would've been longer, considering how badly I fucked her up." I said in thought.

"Wake up!" it yelled, and I instantly snapped awake.

"The hell happened?" I quietly said to myself. Everyone around me was sleeping, so I needed to keep my voice down. Soul was sleeping with his head on the couch's arm, Black Star was on his stomach with a bit of drool dripping out, and Kidd was sleeping, somehow still perfectly symmetrical.

"Huh, guess he takes that really seriously." I said aloud.

"Get outside." I heard a voice instruct, and I knew it was the insanity.

"What the fuck? You're in my head now?" I thought, thinking it was a dream.

"Yes. Now go outside and confront Medusa. She is planning to kill you and all of your friends." It instructed again.

"No way in hell is she going to touch Maka." I thought, and started to walk out the door, but I remembered something.

"Shit, I need to get grab my knife. I'll probably need something to defend myself with." I thought.

"Crap, it's in my room though." I thought again.

"Then go in and grab it. She will be asleep." The insanity said, and I knew he was inferring to Maka.

"Fine. Here I go." I thought, and walked up the stairs.

I sneaked into my room, being as ninja as I could, and found my knife. It was an 8 and a ½ inch bowie knife, with a camo paint job, a 6 inch blade, and a hard camo sheath.

I was about to walk out the door, when I saw Maka sleeping on my bed. She looked so cute, but I couldn't waste any more time. If I did, she would die, along with the rest of us, and I couldn't allow that.

"Ok, let's do this." I said, attaching the sheath to the back on my waist, similar to Sid.

As I walked out, I knew she was somewhere near here.

I could sense her.

I walked around the block, and as I was coming around the corner to the street my house was on, I felt her come up behind me.

"So. You came back. How unpredictable." I said with every bit of sarcasm I had.

I heard a swoosh, and quickly dodged a vector she shot. She looked exactly the same as how she looked last time, just without the massive slice she should have in her chest.

"Yes. I am back. I was just checking on how the black blood was working." She said.

"The hell is black blood?" I said, confused.

"It's a chemical I created that bends people to my will. You should have had some injected into you when Echuma stabbed you, but it seems it hasn't worked. How peculiar." She said, deep in thought.

I then felt something explode from my left ear, and when I looked, it was a black and red mass, that quickly took the shape of my body.

"What is that?" she asked, shocked by what happened. "Is it you?" I asked.

"Yup. It's me alright." The insanity said, taking the shape of me with a red and black suit on.

"How'd you manage that?" I asked, confused.

"I have power. A lot of it. I could basically do what ever the hell I wanted. Oh, and to answer your question Medusa, I just burned it out of his veins." It said, a black and red knife appearing in the exact same place it was on me.

"Ok then, lets go!" I yelled, grabbing the knife from its sheath, and charging towards Medusa.

She went right of my blade, where I stuck out my palm, yelled "Soul Blast!", and shocked her with a high level blast. She quickly recovered, when the insanity charged up and stabbed at her. She went back, where I ran and went to slice her, but she dodged again. She shot vectors at me, which I cut quickly with the knife.

"What? How?" she questioned at the sight.

"Simple. This is a real knife." I said, tapping the metal blade, then slicing at her.

"But that's against the academy's rules!" she yelled, dodging again.

"We aren't in the academy, are we?" I asked, stabbing at her. She shot another vector, which I promptly sliced again.

"You do know I could do this all night, right?" I asked, stabbing.

"Damn you!" she yelled, dodging. I saw the insanity get in position behind her, and I took the opportunity that presented itself.

"Soul Blast!" I yelled, pushing my palm into her, and shocking her with a blast that sent her flying back. The insanity held out its knife, and her back went flying into it. I then charged, and stabbed her in her stomach.

"You know something, Medusa?" I said, twisting the knife.

"Wh-What?" she managed to say, coughing up blood.

"Your son fights better than you do." I said, and ripped left with my knife. She split in half, and her blood went flying every where.

"Insane Impalement." I said, and sheathed my knife. The insanity went back inside my head like a liquid into a vacuum, and I started to walk away. I stopped though, because I saw movement in her body. I turned around and took out my knife, and I saw a snake slither out of her body.

So that's how she kept getting away.

"Oh no you don't!" I yelled, throwing my knife at it. The knife stuck about an inch deep in the concrete right next to the snake. It slithered into a bush, and I lost it.

"Fuck. I missed." I said, straining to get the knife out of the ground. It soon popped out, and I put it away. I walked back to the house in silence, wondering how I missed. As I opened the door though, Maka came running down the stairs in her pajamas.

"What?" I asked, confused as to why she was awake and in such a hurry.

"Something felt wrong, so I woke up and felt a witch soul, and was going to go get it." She said, walking towards the door.

"It's ok. I got it. It was Medusa again." I said, stopping her.

"What? Medusa came back?" she said, looking at me.

"Yea. I thought I finally killed her, but when I was walking away I saw a snake come out. I figured it was her trying to get away, so I threw my knife at it. I missed though, and she slithered off into the bushes." I explained, not telling her about the insanity.

"Oh. Well at least you're alright. Cool knife by the way." She said, pointing at my knife, and then she started to walk upstairs.

"I really hope she doesn't come back." I said, not noticing that she had stopped to listen to me talk. "Why?" she asked, listening closely.

"Cause I am really getting tired of having to kill that bitch." I said, grinning.

**Chapter 20. Done. I would apologize for the short chapter, but this is a continuation of the previous chapter, so I figured it would be ok to have a short one. Review and PM me with any ideas. Also, I don't suffer from insanity. I enjoy every second of it.**


	21. Taken Hostage

Taken Hostage

A few nights later, spring break sadly ended. We went back to the academy as usual, my day went as usual, and nothing really happened.

Until now.

I was asleep one night, when I suddenly woke up. I don't know why, but I just did. I tried everything to go back to sleep, but nothing worked. I eventually gave up, and decided to walk off the possible excess energy that was keeping my up. I put on the clothes I wore that day, and headed outside. I walked for a good ten minutes, then she showed up again.

"Jesus Christ, how many times do I have to fucking kill you?" I said, wheeling around to face Medusa.

"Oh, I'm not here to fight. I'm here to bring you with me." She said, a cat-like grin crossing her face.

"What? I'm not going with you." I said, raising my fists, prepared to attack.

"Oh, on the contrary. You see, I put one of my snakes into your precious Maka, and if you don't follow my orders, no good will come from it." She explained, laughing a little.

"How am I supposed to believe you?" I asked, expecting this to be another one of her tricks.

"Here. I'll give a demonstration." She said, and then shoved her hand into my mouth. I then felt something appear out of her hand, and then I felt it slither down my throat.

"What the hell was that?" I yelled when she removed her hand from my mouth.

"That was one of my snakes. Now, if you disobey me, your poor little Maka will feel this." She said, raising her hand up.

I felt a huge stabbing-like pain go through my body and fell to my knee in pain.

"And if you dare try to plot against me, this happens." She said, grinning, raising her hand more.

I then felt my stomach explode, my guts going everywhere.

"You…you bitch…" I strained to say, focusing on healing myself.

"That's a cute little trick. Too bad it won't work if someone's cut in half." She said after I healed myself.

"Now come with me, or Maka pays the price." She threatened, a broom swooping down in front of her.

"Fine. You really are a fucking piece of shit though…" I started, but she stopped me.

"No more bad-mouthing me either, or you know what." She threatened.

"Fine." I said, climbing onto the broomstick.

We flew for about an hour before I started to get tired. I summoned a bit of the black wall around my crotch, and attached it to the inside of my thighs and to the stick itself, and fell asleep.

When I woke up, I was on a somewhat comfortable bed inside a dimly-lit cell. I went over to the bars around me, and grabbed one of them. I thought it was a dream

When my fists stopped where the bars were, I knew this wasn't a dream.

"What the hell…?" I trailed off, forgetting last night's events. Then it all came rushing back to me.

"Goddamit!" I yelled, punching the one wall side. I then realized I would probably be staying here for a long time, so I became acquainted to it. It was small, about 6x6, had the medium sized bed, a desk with a lamp, and a dresser. When I opened the dresser, there were some t-shirts and a couple of pairs of jeans. I looked at myself, and I was wearing the clothes I had on last night. I then remembered I put my iPod in my pocket last night before I went out. I pulled it out, put in the buds, sat on the bed, closed my eyes, and listened to some of the stuff I had.

"I Will Not Bow" by Breaking Benjamin was on when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I opened my eyes and Medusa was looking at me. She was wearing a long white dress coat, and her hair was in its natural, sinister way.

"What." I said, pulling out my ear bud.

"It's time for the experiment." She said.

"What experiment? I don't remember signing any papers." I joking, laughing to myself.

"The papers you signed were the ones about Maka dying if you disobeyed me. Now go." She said, pushing me out of the cell. I followed her for about 2 minutes through winding corridors until we reached a room with an operating bed in the middle, some shelves on one wall, a desk on another and a mirror in the back.

"Take your shirt off and lie down." She said, going over to the desk. I took my shirt off and lied down.

She came over with a scalpel, shaved a bit of my skin off, put the skin in a zipper bag, and instructed me to get back up.

As I was putting my shirt on, I asked "What the hell was that for?"

"It is none of your business." She said, walking over to the desk again.

"I swear, if you're spawning little mutant babies or something, I'm not paying child support." I said, chuckling to myself.

"I said it was none of your business. Now move." She said, walking out the door. We walked back to my cell; I put in my iPod again, and took a nap.

I woke up to some more tapping.

"What." I moaned, getting up.

"It's time for dinner." Medusa said, and I got up to follow her. When we were walking to the kitchen, I realized how hungry I was. When we finally climbed out of the dark, I saw a miraculous sight.

It was a regular home. It was your standard 2 story house, except for all of the experimentation rooms in the cellar. When we got to the kitchen, I saw a table for about four, a refrigerator, a sink at the end far from the table, a stove, and a dishwasher.

And then I saw Echuma was there.

He stood up and shouted "What the hell is he doing here?"

"You can say the same for yourself!" I yelled back.

"Boys, boys, settle down. I know there's some history between you, but that's no reason for us not to get along, right?" Medusa said with a sickly sweet voice.

"Fine." We both said, and sat down. For dinner, we had pasta.

It was ok, but Medusa isn't a cook by any means. When everyone finished their plates, Medusa stood up and took them away to wash them. When she left, Echuma asked me a question.

"So, why are you here?" he asked, looking at me.

"Long story short, your mum's a bitch." I said, relaxing back in my chair.

"Why I should...!" he started, raising his fist, but I interrupted him.

"You lay one finger on me, I'll kill you. I'm not having a good day by any means, and sitting here with you is making it worse." I threatened.

"Fine." He said, lowering his fist.

"Good, now I'm going back to my cell." I said, standing up.

"How will you get there without my help?" Medusa called while washing a plate.

"I'm adaptable. I memorize any path I take." I shouted back, walking down the stairs.

"Fine, but don't touch anything, or Maka dies!" she called back after me.

I found my way to the cell, put in my ear buds, and fell asleep. My day's consisted of this, repetitive experiments and meals, and it was horrid. The needles she would stab into me with could be as big as a hose. The meals didn't make up for it at all either. Finally, one day I had enough.

"Don't you have any steaks?" I yelled, standing up from my chair, pissed off about eating nothing but pasta.

"Yes, but we don't have a grill." Medusa said simply, not even acknowledging my outburst.

"Do you have a Bunsen burner of something?" I asked, calming down a little.

"Yes, but it isn't big enough to hold a steak." She said, chewing.

"Do you have a pan of some sort?" I asked, walking towards the stove.

"Of course, but I fail to see where you're going with this." She said.

I opened up the freezer, grabbed 3 steaks, grabbed a pan, and set up the Bunsen burner.

"You'll see soon enough." I said, throwing the steaks onto the pan.

Within a half an hour, they were ready.

I handed out a plate to everyone, and sat down. I cut a piece off, and put it in my mouth. As I chewed down, the explosion of flavor came forth like a tidal wave.

"Thank god, meat!" I said after swallowing the piece.

"You really need to learn to cook more than just pasta." I called after finishing my steak, and then walked down stairs to my cell.

One day, I got an idea to write a poem, since I was bored. I saw Medusa was sitting at the desk outside of my cell. "Hey, can I have a pen and a piece of paper?" I asked, stretching my hand through the opening. "Fine. But don't do anything funny, or Maka gets it." She said, placing a piece of paper and a pen into my outstretched hands. "I know." I said, pulling in the objects. I laid them out of the desk, and began writing. My final product goes like this:

_A Boy Who Is Pazzo_

A boy with special powers

Driven by a single goal

But within him another being towers

To achieve his powers he must pay a toll

To protect the one he loves

His sanity is ground away

But this priority he holds alone

To him it's worth the price he must pay

But a witch endangered his loved one

Blackmailing him with the loved one's pain

His life no longer has fun

He is forced to do dirty deeds or else the loved ones life will drain.

And now, here I sit

Forced to work with the devil

But Medusa will throw a fit

When I force her down to my level

**Chapter 21. Done. Sorry for not updating, I just got a little lazy. Review and PM me with any ideas. Also, I don't suffer from insanity. I enjoy every second of it.**


	22. The Heist

The Heist

I was lying in bed one morning after Medusa extracted some more DNA, when I felt a tapping on my shoulder.

"What. You already extracted something from me and it's too early for dinner." I said, opening my eyes to see Medusa.

"That's not why I awoke you. I woke you because I have a job for you." She said, a strictness entering her voice.

"What is it?" I asked, none too pleased with being bothered again.

"You're robbing a convenience store for me." She said.

"Why?" I asked, not wanting to do it.

"Because I need money for a new microscope. The closest one is in Death City. Now go." She said, handing me a switch blade, and pushing me out of the cell.

"Fine. I'm going." I said, walking upstairs.

I walked to Death City, and went to the only convenience store I knew of. I walked in, and saw my target. It was a regular convenience store, similar to a 7/11 or a CVS. At the other side of the building was the cashier. I walked up to him and quickly looked him over. There was nothing out of the ordinary, just some 20 year old trying to get by.

"Sir, I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to ask you to put the money in the bag." I said, raising the knife and a garbage bag Medusa gave me.

"Ok, ok. Take it easy!" he said, fear filling his eyes as he opened the cash register.

As he was putting the money in the bag, I said "I'm so sorry, I'm doing this against my will."

"Yea right. That's all of it." He said.

"I'm so sorry!" I called walking towards the door. I lowered my eyes walking out, since I was so ashamed of myself. As I walked out the door though, I bumped into someone. I could tell who it was by the plaid dress she wore. I didn't bother raising my eyes, and I just ran.

"Brandon!" was all I heard as I ran out the door. I ran as far as my legs could carry me, tears pouring as I did. I was so ashamed I couldn't even look Maka in the eyes. What the hell is wrong with me?

As I neared Medusa's house, I quickly wiped my eyes and nose. As I walked in though, I guess I didn't do a good enough job of cleaning my face, because as Medusa walked up, I heard her say "What's wrong?" in a faked motherly voice.

"Here's your money." I said, throwing the bag at her, and I stormed into the basement. I went into my cell, closed the door, and silently cried to myself until I fell asleep. When Medusa woke me up for dinner, I stormed upstairs in silence. When I reached the table, I heard Echuma start jeering.

"What's wrong? Was the job too tough for the little cry baby?" he said in a childish tone.

"I swear to god, one more word from you and your intestines will be hanging from the ceiling." I threatened, every fiber of my body emitting hate and sorrow. Luckily, my satanic tone shut him up. I ate the pasta in silence, not caring that it was the 7th time in a row, and stormed back into the cellar.

That night was the worst night of sleep I ever had. I just felt anger and sorrow throughout the entire night. When I woke up the next morning, I was still pissed about yesterday, and Medusa poking me didn't make it any better.

"Get up. I know Echuma and you have a lot of tension, so I'm letting you two duel." She instructed.

"Thank god. I can finally shut him up!" I said, feeling the anger start boiling again.

"Good. Now go upstairs into the backyard. You will fight there." She instructed, pushing me out of the cell. I don't know why, but I felt like a wild animal just released, my mind giving in to the insanity.

When I got into the backyard, I finally got a good look at my surroundings. The house was located in the middle of nowhere, allowing me to use my full power. I stood across from Echuma, and I was itching to beat the crap out of him.

"What's the point in fighting him if he doesn't have a weapon? That makes it too easy." Echuma bitched to Medusa, only to get punched by my fist. I was expecting it to hurt, but when I looked at my fist, it was encased in the wall material.

"Now I have a weapon." I said, tilting my head while wearing an insane smile. I ran towards him again and threw another punch. He dodged this time, making Kuriba appear. He swung and I ducked.

"Soul Shriek!" I heard him yell, but I interrupted him.

"Oh not today I'm afraid!" I said, revealing one of my hands. I shot this hand into his sternum, and fired an incapacitation shot into him.

"What was that?" he demanded, coughing up a little blood.

"Doesn't feel so good, now does it?" I said, swinging quickly with my encased right hand. I got him across the jaw, sending him hurling to the ground 50 feet away. While still in flight, I constructed a wall that collided right into his face. He groggily stood up, and I was already behind him.

"What did you do? Why can't I use Kuriba?" he asked, legitimately afraid.

"I just incapacitated your soul, like you did to mine. Now good night." I said, grabbing the back of his shirt with my uncovered left hand. I pushed him into the ground, shot a high level soul blast through him, and brought down my right fist like a ton of bricks. It hit him in the back of his skull, knocking him unconscious immediately.

"Insane Groundbreaker." I said, straitening out. I then walked back into my cell in quiet.

That night, when dinner finally came, I ate all of my pasta as quick as possible, as I was starving from my earlier fight.

"You gave Echuma a concussion." Medusa said as I finished my plate.

"And I give a shit why?" I said, standing up.

"No reason. I just wasn't expecting that." She said, and then continued eating. I heard a knock on the door, and Medusa stood up to get it.

"I got it." I said, walking over to it. I meandered over to the doors, and finally opened it.

"What?" I asked.

**Chapter 22. Done. Sorry for not uploading, I just got lazy. I also want to apologize for a short chapter, but the next one I promise I will make it up. Also, I don't suffer from insanity. I enjoy every second of it.**


	23. Freedom

**WARNING: The following chapter contains scenes that some viewers may find disturbing. Viewer discretion is advised**

Freedom

I was shocked about who was there. It was Maka, standing right in front of me.

"Why are you here?" I quietly whispered, not wanting Medusa to hear.

"I'm here to see what's wrong with you. Why are you here?" she replied.

"Who is it?" I heard Medusa call.

"You have to go, it's dangerous here!" I whispered with more urgency.

"No, I'm not leaving without you!" Maka demanded.

I heard Medusa's chair slide back, indicated she was coming.

"Please leave now! If you don't, you'll die!" I yelled, trying to close the door, but it was too late. I heard Medusa walking up behind me, only for the _tap tap taping_ of her steps to stop.

Everything went in slow motion.

"NOOO!" I yelled, turning to stop her, only to be too late. I saw her raise her hand, and quickly draw it up.

I then felt my chest explode, blood flying everywhere. I wondered "What the hell just happened?" Then, it hit me.

"So…this little bastard…was inside of me the whole time?" I asked in disbelief, grabbing the black object among my blood. I felt rage building and building, until all of the fibers in my body were about to burst.

I then let it out.

"RAAAAAAH!" I yelled, an aurora of blood-red and black flying up all around me. I felt immense power flow through me, 5 times that of the regular 'Insane Mode'. The black object in my hand then vaporized.

"How is this possible? I put the snake inside of Maka's drink!" I heard Medusa fret.

"It does not matter now. All that matters is that I am going to make you pay!" I yelled, Sparta kicking her. She went flying backwards, right through the door that led to the cellar. I heard _thump thump thump_, which I assumed to be her flying down the steps. I started walking towards the now completely open doorway, when I caught a glimpse of myself in a mirror on the wall. I had 2 wings, both a matching pair of the devil one I had. Half of my body was completely black with the blood-red spray, and my face was split in the exact same way. My eyes themselves had turned completely red, and around my body was a ball of the black and blood-red aurora. I then headed down the steps.

When I reached the bottom, I heard a swoosh. I recognized it as one of Medusa's vectors, and turned to meet it. I saw 3 of them flying towards me, only to vaporize when they hit the 'shield' I had around me.

"What? How is that possible?" I heard Medusa question, only I wasn't able to pin-point the source.

"You shouldn't bother trying to hide. The outcome will remain the same no matter what." I called, my voice deeper and extremely menacing. I then heard the faintest of movements, and threw a punch in that direction. Sure enough, I hit my mark. I then grabbed her and pulled her out of the darkness she was using for cover. I then shot a high level soul blast into her. Due to my increased power, the blast itself was increased tenfold. She fell to the ground, coughing up blood. When she finally stood back up again, I kneed her in the stomach, raising her up off the ground. I then retracted my leg quickly and side-kicked her. She went flying backwards, and blasted right through a wall. I walked through that wall and picked her up again. I saw some tools and got a horrid idea. I slammed her into the wall so hard that she became incased in its cement.

"So, you're just going to kill me like this?" she asked, coughing up more blood.

"No. I'm going to have some fun first." I said, picking up a scalpel and began to work. I repeatedly sliced her until she looked like a fillet of fish. I then healed her as to keep her alive. I then grabbed a saw and began sawing her arm. She was screaming in pain, which only became a symphony when it reached my ears. When I hit the cement through her arm, I healed her again. For the grand finale, I picked up a large needle and jabbed it into both of her knees and both of her elbows.

When she finally stopped screaming in pain, she said "So this is how I'm going to die…" she trailed off.

"No. You will live. But you will live with a mark that I shall give you, so that you never forget what happened here today." I said, healing her. I then grabbed a nearby Bunsen burner, and slammed the hot side into the left side of her face. I heard her screaming in pain, along with the sound of sizzling flesh. I took it off after 15 seconds; long enough to ensure that side of the face was incapacitated.

"Now, you shall live with that mark, and remember always." I said, ripping her out of the wall.

As I started to walk away, I could hear her scream "You'll pay for this! You'll pay!"

As I reached upstairs, I saw Maka wearing a relieved face.

"Brandon! You're ok!" she said, running up and hugging me.

"Yea, I'm fine, but Medusa sure as hell isn't." I said, looking back

"What did you do to her?" she asked, her voice letting on to her curiosity.

"I just gave her something to remember me by. I'm not getting into any details though. Let's get home." I said, and started walking out. That's when I noticed the garbage bag with money on the hallway stand.

"Gimmie a sec." I said, and then walked over to it and grabbed it.

"What is that?" she asked, confused.

"You know how you saw me yesterday coming out of the convenience store?" I asked, walking back over to it.

"Yea, what about it?" she asked.

"This is the money I robbed from the guy." I said, lifting the bag.

"MAKA-CHOP!" I heard, feeling a book collide into my cranium.

"OW, WHAT THE FUCK?" I yelled, clenching my head.

"WHY DID YOU ROB HIM?" she yelled, demanding an answer.

"MEDUSA TOLD ME TOO!" I yelled back, rubbing my head.

"WHY ARE YOU TAKING ORDERS FROM MEDUSA?" she yelled back, getting even angrier.

"CAUSE SHE THREATENED ME WITH YOUR LIFE!" I yelled, realizing my slip up.

"Wait, you were here because Medusa was threatening to kill me?" she asked, starting to understand the situation.

"Yes. When I exploded earlier, that was because Medusa put a snake into your drink. But I guess she didn't know it was actually mine. So she was threatening to hurt and possibly kill you with the snake that we both thought you ingested." I explained.

"R-really? Why were you here then?" she asked, somewhat shocked from the reveal.

"Don't you see? She brought me here to do dirty work. She also extracted DNA from me too, and that was none too pleasant." I explained more.

"So you went through all of that, just to save me?" she asked, finally understanding.

"Yes." I said.

"Now can we please leave?" I said, starting towards the door.

"Sure, but one last thing. What are you planning to do with that?" she said, gesturing towards the bag.

"What do you think I'm going to do with it?" I asked, teasing her a little.

"If you're going to do what I think you're going to do, I'll never talk to you again." She threatened.

"And what do you think I'm going to do?" I asked, continuing my little charade.

"I think you're going to keep it." She said, getting agitated.

"Nope. I'm going to give it back." I said, walking out the door.

"Good." She said, running up to be next to me. We then walked back to Death City talking back and forth about what happened.

When we finally arrived in Death City, I went straight to the store. When I walked in, I saw the guy look up at me and start cowering again.

"Please, please! You took all of the money yesterday! I don't have anymore!" I heard him beg, hiding behind the counter.

"I don't want your money. I came to give you this." I said, throwing the bag over the counter. I heard him open it up and gasp.

"This is the money from yesterday! But why are you giving it back?" he asked, standing up.

"I told you I was doing it against my will." I said, grinning.

**Chapter 23. Done. This is the finale in the Medusa captive series, so I hope you enjoyed it. Review and PM me with any ideas. Also, I don't suffer from insanity. I enjoy every second of it. **


	24. Cell Dweller

Cell Dweller

"Hey! Doc!" I heard Black star yell as we walked onto the academy's front courtyard. I was daydreaming, and when I snapped to reality, I realized all of my friends were there, waiting for me.

"Where have you been? You were worrying us all sick!" I heard Clair scold, obviously worried as to what happened to me.

"It's a long story…" I trailed, not wanting them to know what happened.

"C'mon, you've been gone for a week! Where were you?" Black said, demanding an answer.

"Fine, fine. Just don't tell anyone." I said, and then explained the events I recently went through.

As I finished my story, I saw Liz and Clair about to explode with excitement from the reason I let Medusa capture me.

"Oh my god I knew you two were a cute couple!" Clair started.

"I know! Imagine there babies!" Liz responded, and they started gushing back and forth about the topic.

"My god, they'll just go on forever, won't they?" I said, disgusted, after about 5 minutes of there constant gushing.

"So, you did it all for your girlfriend?" Black Star teased in a sickly sweet voice.

"Hey, I made my fists into solid balls of death once. I can do it again and knock your jaw off." I growled back, both angered and embarrassed.

"That's so cute!" Soul teased, responding to Black Star's original tease, using the same tone of voice.

"Maka, would you please before I do it with by fists?" I asked, feeling my rage limit being reached.

"With pleasure." She responded, sounding way more receptive to the idea then she should have been. Within a second, Black Star and Soul were on the ground, blood shooting from there heads.

"It's so much funnier when it's not you." I said, chuckling to myself.

"Pazzo, considering the series of events from the last week, it would be wise for you to tell Shinigami-sama about what happened." I heard Kidd say, clearing his throat.

"Good idea." I said, and entered the academy.

As I entered the Death room, I saw Spirit and Shinigami standing there, chatting back and forth.

"Excuse me, Shinigami-sama?" I asked, suddenly becoming nervous as to what could happen to me.

"Yeeees?" he asked, turning to greet me.

"Some events happened recently, and your son said to tell them to you." I said, keeping calm.

"Go ahead." He said, listening intently.

"Hmm, those are indeed some unfortunate events." He said after I finished my story.

"And you said something about robbing a store?" he asked.

"Yes, but I returned the money." I said, starting to get a little worried.

"Well, you still have to serve a punishment, which is three months in jail. But, since you returned the money, I shall reduce that sentence to one week." He said, thinking.

"Yes sir." I said, leaving.

I walked to the police station and stated my sentence. They led me to a cell in the back of the station, where I was to serve my time. It wasn't that bad, just boring. I shared my cell with another teen, who was in there for vandalism. Our cell included two hammock-like beds, a toilet, and a barred window that let some light in. About 4 days in to my 7 day sentence, the other teen was released, leaving me to myself. During the fifth day though, a guard came in.

"You have a visitor." He said, walking through the door that led to the cells.

"Ok." I said, standing up from the corner I usually sit in. When I looked, it was a familiar black trench coat and plaid dress.

"Brandon? Why are you in jail?" Maka asked from outside my cell.

"Remember how I robbed the convenience store?" I asked, walking toward the cell bars.

"Yea, why?" she asked.

"Since I robbed it, Shinigami sentenced me to a week in jail." I said, sitting back down.

"But you returned the money!" she argued, raising her voice a little.

"That's why I only have a week. If I didn't return the money, I'd be in here for 3 months." I explained. I saw her sadden at this.

"I'll be fine. Besides, I'm out of here in 2 days." I said, sticking my hand through the bars to comfort her.

"Ok." She said, walking out. I knew she was still sad, but I couldn't do anything about it.

The rest of the two days went uneventful. When I was finally released on Friday afternoon, I went straight home. When I walked in and flipped on the lights though, all of my friends popped up as a surprise, nearly giving me a heart attack. When I finally recovered, I asked "Why are you guys here?"

"We wanted to congratulate you for surviving both Medusa and jail!" I heard Clair say.

"Wow, thanks guys!" I said, happy from it. We had a small party, and it lasted until 12ish. During the party, Black Star came up to me.

"So, did you drop the soap?" he teased.

"Nope. I held onto it for dear life." I said, grinning. After some more partying, I walked up to Maka.

"Hey, want to hang out tomorrow?" I asked.

"What, like a date?" she teased, knowing the answer.

"No, I wanted to see if you wanted to go to the mall tomorrow. I'm going to invite Crona too." I said

"Sure, why not?" she said, shrugging.

"Great! I'll pick you up tomorrow!" I said, and went off to find Crona. When I found her, she agreed too. We spent the rest of the night partying. I finally went to bed, and was somehow fully rested when I woke. I went to pick up Maka and went off and picked up Crona too.

When we reached the mall, we spent the day shopping and going back and forth between stores. It was actually surprisingly fun. We eventually made our way to the food court, and ate our food, talking back and forth. When I finished, I was waiting for the other two when I heard a glass panel break. When I looked to my left, I saw Echuma was standing at the other end of the court, starring at me.

"Shit, what is he doing here?" I asked to myself out loud.

"Who?" Maka asked, curious.

"Echuma. Stay here, I don't want you getting hurt." I said, standing up.

"No, I'm coming too." She said, standing up.

"Don't. You don't have a weapon, so you can't defend yourself." I said, walking towards the threat.

As I neared him, I saw him draw his sword. I saw people running away screaming, and I felt a bit of relief. I don't have to worry about any civilian damage.

"Why are you here?" I asked, walking up to him.

"To have revenge for Medusa!" he yelled, swinging at me. I walked forward and grabbed him arm at the handle of the sword.

"Soul Impairment." I said, shooting that waveblast into him. He pulled back, unable to use his soul screech.

"Now what?" I asked, crossing my arms. He just yelled in rage and charged at me. I quickly dodged, keeping my arms crossed. I kept dodging his attacks like that.

"Why don't you fight back?" he yelled, infuriated.

"Because I defeated you once before. I don't need to do it again." I explained, dodging another attack.

"Then why do you keep fighting Medusa?" he yelled, stabbing at me.

"Because she endangers people who I hold very close." I explained, thinking back on it while still dodging.

"So you'll fight me if I endanger someone you like?" he yelled, slicing across at me.

"Most likely, why?" I asked, confused. I then saw him take off towards Maka. It then hit me as to what he would do.

"Fuck!" I yelled, sprinting as fast as I could. I wasn't fast enough though. As I reached her, I saw his blade inches from her neck. This enraged me beyond belief.

"So, you want a fight?" I asked, anger overflowing, feeling new power entering my body, and the insanity taking over.

"I'll give you a fight!" I yelled, sprinting so fast I appeared to disappear. I then slammed my hand into his face with all of my gained speed. He went flying backwards, spinning, and slammed into a wall. I then felt a weird sensation on my arms, as if then hardened, and looked down. When I looked, my arms themselves have turned into blades made of the wall material. They were relatively large, about 4 feet long each. But the one on my right was a sword that went from 2 feet out of my arm to my elbow with two blades, while the one on my left was a katana that went out from my arm only. I looked back at Echuma, who was crawling out of the wall that he got stuck in.

"Time to die." I said, and sprinted towards him, both swords dragging on the floor behind me.

**Chapter 24. Done. As we can see, something big is going down. Next chapter will be action-packed for sure. Review and PM me with any ideas. Also, I don't suffer from insanity. I enjoy every second of it.**


	25. Mall Brawl

Mall Brawl

As I ran towards Echuma, I felt the swords dragging on the ground, sparks jumping from the tiles. As I got closer and closer, I saw him start flailing wildly, not seeing from which direction I was coming from. When he swung left, I knew this was my opportunity. Before he could swing back right, I stopped at his right and swung my right arm across his chest. He somehow managed to block this, but he kept his attention on this sword too much. I then followed up with a left jab, piercing his chest on the right of his sternum. I felt the sword go completely through and withdrew it. Blood splattered out of the now open wound and soon closed, but not without leaving a puddle of black blood on the floor. I was going for another jab when I felt something sharp pierce my chest. When I looked down, there was a spike sticking out of the puddle of blood. I quickly cut this spike with my right arm, but it turned back to liquid.

"I see. You use your blood as a weapon." I said, slicing at him again with my left arm.

"Yes. I can make spikes out of any drop of my blood." He responded, parrying my attack which staggered me.

As I stumbled back, I saw him drag his blade across his wrist.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I yelled at him. He then threw his arm towards me, sending a splatter of blood which quickly turned into what appeared to be a solid black wave. I dodged this, not knowing what it would do, and as I looked back on it, I saw it pierce right through a store wall.

"Good thing I didn't let that touch me." I said aloud. He then repeatedly flailed his cut wrist at me, sending wave after wave in my direction. I dodged all of them, except for the last one. I quickly calculated its trajectory and realized it was heading towards Maka and Crona. I ran in front of it and sliced down with my right arm. The wave split along the slice, turning into a puddle of blood. I then remembered what this could do and dodged as a spike went flying towards my face. Another quickly followed, heading towards Maka. I ran back in front of this one, but I wasn't fast enough to cancel it. It pierced my chest, and was quickly followed by many small spikes. I was crucified in a sense, hanging off of the ground, held up by the spikes. I felt blood dripping out of the corner of my mouth, but I didn't pay any attention to that. My only concern was defeating this black blood. I looked around at the stores around us. There was a clothes store, a beauty store, a general goods stand, and the food court which we were in.

Then an idea struck me.

I sliced the needles in half, causing them to return to its original liquid state, and sprinted towards the beauty store. I dodged wave after wave of the black blood blades, and entered the store. I quickly found what I was looking for and left. After that, I sprinted towards the general goods stand. I kept dodging wave after wave, jumping over the counter to take cover. I looked around and grabbed the lighter and some tape. I lit the lighter and taped down the fuel button, taped it to the hairspray I got from the other store, and jumped back over the counter and ran towards Echuma. I sprayed the hairspray and a blast of fire came out.

"Heh, perfect." I said, sprinting towards him to test my theory. He shot another wall and I fired the flamethrower. The wall quickly evaporated, just like normal blood would.

"What?" Echuma questioned, confused.

"Easy. Blood has plasma. Plasma evaporates under heat. Therefore, your blood evaporates when exposed to heat, which is the flamethrower in this case. It's unconventional warfare, and it's a bitch." I explained, gradually getting closer. He kept trying to get a blood wall through the wall of flames, but to no avail. I kept gradually getting closer, the mall was lighting on fire in the stores and along the walls as I came closer and closer to Echuma. It appeared as if I were the devil himself, bringing fire and destruction where ever I went. Echuma finally became too tired to attack, and that's when I made my move. I threw away the flamethrower and sprinted towards him. As I reached him, I charged my right blade with a high level soul blast. I stabbed him in his chest, electrocuting him as it went deeper. This electrocution would be my demise though. As I withdrew my sword from his chest, I felt my power leaving me.

"It's been too long since you last used this form. It has drained too much of your energy." The madness in my head explained.

"Can I just have a little more?" I thought, wanting only to finish this fight.

"Fine. But you will be incapacitated tomorrow." It explained as I felt new power rush back in. This time though, it wasn't swords on my arms. It was a thin coating of the wall substance, but it made me 10 times stronger. I picked Echuma up and repeatedly punched him in the stomach. After about five punches, I knew he was defeated. I threw him away like an unwanted toy and powered down. As I was walking away though, I heard a familiar slithering. I turned back towards Echuma and saw a black snake, similar to the one inside me at Medusa's, slither out of his mouth and vaporize in the air.

"Wha-Where am I?" he questioned, his pure light-gray eyes letting on a bluish hint around their edges.

"What do you mean, 'Where am I?' Did I beat you so bad you have a concussion?" I questioned, walking over to him.

"Wh-why did you hurt me?" he questioned, becoming scared.

"What do you mean? You were threatening Maka." I said, confused at his sudden loss of memory.

"Who's Maka?" he asked, sitting up.

"What the hell happened to you? Why don't you remember anything?" I asked.

"The last thing I remember is going into Medusa's house looking for Crona." He said, looking around. It then made sense to me.

"I know what happened to you. Medusa put one of her snakes inside of you, causing you to be her slave in sort. Then she boiled down Kuriba, the legendary cleaver, and put him inside of you. Crona is over there." I explained, pointing to the food court.

"Crona!" he yelled, standing up and running towards the food court. I pursued closely, interested by what was happening.

"Crona! Thank god you're ok!" he said, hugging her.

"Wh-who are you? I don't know how to deal with strangers hugging me!" she said, curling into a ball.

"What? You don't remember me?" Echuma said, genuine hurt entering his voice.

"Crona went through a lot of stress during childhood. She most likely developed a memory block when Medusa was doing tests on her." I explained, walking up.

"Crona. This is Echuma, your brother." I said, laying a hand on her shoulder.

"What? I have a brother? Medusa said I was an only child though" she said, deeply confused.

"It appears that you indeed do have a brother. Echuma most definitely has most of your traits." I said, looking back at him.

"Yes. Crona and I were twins, but Medusa only had the demon sword to test with, so she disposed of me. I was forced to live a life of a street urchin, and swore revenge on her when I was able to speak. I then trained like crazy with money I was able to scavenge in order to defeat her. But when I entered her house, everything went black. The next thing I know, I'm here with cuts all over my body and a possible concussion." He explained, holding his head.

"Sorry about that." I said, rubbing the back of my head.

"MAKA-CHOP!" Maka yelled, burying her book in the back of my head.

"OH FUCK!" I yelled, trying to stop the blood flow.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" I yelled at her.

"FOR BEATING POOR ECHUMA WITHIN AN INCH OF HIS LIFE!" she yelled back, pointing at him. "

IF I DIDN'T, YOU'D BOTH WOULD HAVE SLIT THROATS!" I yelled, making a slicing move across my neck with my finger.

"I WOULD HAVE DEFENDED MYSELF!" she yelled, steaming with anger.

"HOW?" I yelled, genuinely pissed at her.

"MAKA-CHOP!" she yelled, bringing the book down even harder, sending me falling on to my ass.

"Oh, that's how…" I trailed off, unconsciousness invading my head.

**Chapter 25. Done. Now we see some Echuma back story. Review and PM me with any ideas. Also, I don't suffer from insanity. I enjoy every second of it. **


	26. PSA

P.S.A.

**Hey readers, I figured I might as well apologize for not uploading at all this week. Truth is, I'm working on another collab piece, so you should check that out. I'm not sure when I'll update Pazzo again, but it will probably be after we finish the collab. If you want to read it, it will be posted on Moonlightpheonix-xX's profile. Also, I don't suffer from insanity. I enjoy every second of it.**


	27. Birthday Surprise

**Welcome back to Soul Eater: Pazzo, my loyal readers! I apologize for not writing for such a long time, and because of which my writing might suffer, so I'll apologize in advance for that too. Basically, I've run out of ideas for filler, so I'm going to cut straight to the story. It will probably be short, maybe 10 chapters or more, but I just want to get this done because it's making me OCD hardcore like Kidd when a painting is tilted. So, we now return to your (ir)regularly scheduled insanity**

**Birthday Surprise**

"Happy Birthday, Maka!" We all scream in unison as she walked through my apartment door. Everyone decided we should throw a surprise birthday party for Maka in my apartment, and we managed to get Soul to bait her into coming here.

"You guys scared me!" She yelled, obviously surprised and a tad angry.

"Well, that's kinda the point of a surprise party." Blackstar said in his usual obnoxious tone.

"Besides, it's your birthday, so we got you a cake and presents." I added, waving my hand over to the table which had the cake and presents on it. I then noticed Kidd go wide-eyed and twitch a little. "Hey Kidd, are you alright?" I asked, starting to get concerned.

"The presents aren't symmetrical!" He exploded, and collapsed into a pile on the floor.

"Oh for Christ's sake…" I mummer to myself, picking up his unconscious body and laying him on the couch.

"Well, that's Kidd for ya." Liz said while Patty laughed hysterically behind her.

"I'm hungry, let's eat!" Blackstar announced, and dove for the cake.

"Oh no you don't." I say, grabbing him midair. "We have to wait for the birthday girl to blowout the candles and make a wish." I said. I then walked over to the cake and focused my soul wavelength onto the fire frequency and lighted the candles with a quick blast from my pointer and middle fingers.

"Wow, where'd you learn to do that?" Blackstar said, staring at the now-lit candles.

"Honestly, I have no idea." I said, staring at the smoke rolling off my fingertips, wondering how I knew that. "That's pretty freaking cool though." I said, and grinned. "Well, it's time to blow out the candles before the smoke alarm goes off." Maka then walked over to the candles and blew them out, and then I got the knife to cut it. I cut the cake into 9 pieces, figuring Kidd wasn't going to eat a piece since the words on the frosting made it unsymmetrical. We all then sat down, with my back towards the window, and we all began eating it.

"This is pretty good." Soul said, swallowing the first bite.

"It's homemade. Clair made it this morning." I said, nodding my head towards my weapon.

"It was actually pretty easy, so it's no big deal." She said, rubbing the back of her head while smiling.

"Well, it's really good anyways." Tsubaki said in her soft tone.

We all finished our cake and relaxed, talking over the table. Suddenly, I felt the familiar feeling of a rise in localized insanity. It was extremely powerful, and I struggled to change my soul frequency to the healing one I memorized from Marie. I finally got it locked in, and the feeling began to go away, but it was still ebbing at my sanity. It then became stronger as time went on, and eventually it became so strong that I could feel it fully through the healing frequency. The sun I felt on the back of my neck suddenly was gone, and I saw everyone staring at the window, wide-eyed and jaws hanging limp. I could've sworn I saw fear in Blackstar's eyes, and he was the most fearless person I knew. I put my arm over the back of my chair and turned my upper torso to see what it was.

And then I saw it.

It was a teen, most likely my age, and he was hovering outside of my window. He then broke through it and landed. Now I could clearly see he was 5'7", had black and white hair, and was wearing a red and black pinstriped blazer, and a long pair of dark pants, and black shoes. The weirdest part is that he was wearing a lot of scarves around his neck, all of different patterns and colors.

"Who the fuck are you?!" I demand, standing up to face him.

"I am Akira. Asura was my father, until you killed him." He said with spite, staring directly at Maka and Soul. He then put his hands up, and two spike-like weapons shot red beams into Maka and Soul's mouths, the dark red light emitting from their eyes and ears. The beams stopped and their heads slumped down so that their chins were touching their body. Then both of their heads snapped up, and both of them wore a crooked, insane grin.

"Soul, transform." Maka said in a tone that sounded exactly the same as it normally did, but it felt different. Soul transformed into her awaiting hand, and the scythe blade was jagged and crooked, and had the black with red inlay on the blade instead of the normal black and red triangles. She then charged right at me, Akira sidestepping to dodge it.

We went flying out of the window and landed on the street in front of the apartment. I got up and brushed the glass and blood off of me, and looked over at Maka. She was lying down face first, and slowly got up, still clenching onto the scythe. She turned to look at me, and a large piece of glass was protruding from her chest.

"Oh, isn't that a shame?" she asked in a slightly giddy tone, and began laughing. I grimaced in disgust as the shard slowly pushed out of her torso. As the glass fell completely out, there were two drips of black blood, and the wound was closed quickly.

"What the hell?" I murmured to myself. "Maka, what the hell happened to you?!" I yelled at her, but she didn't even acknowledge my question.

"She has been infected with insanity. And to make her suffer for killing my father, I'm making her friends kill her." Akira said, appearing behind me, talking into my ear.

"You're a sick son of a bitch." I said, wheeling around to grab him. But when I turned around, he was gone, hovering above the street. I turned my attention back to Maka, only to catch a full force slash to my right side. "FUCK!" I yelled, the jagged blade acting like serration, tearing into the flesh and muscle. The intense pain forced me into insane mode, and the extreme insanity radiating off of Akira made my power much greater. I took a step and felt the power surging through me. I took a quick glance at a relatively large piece of glass on the ground, and saw my reflection. The right side of my face had three jagged black with red inlay lines going across my face and my entire right arm was coated in insanity material. As I finished my transformation, I ripped the scythe out of my side and threw it and its wielder 30 feet across the road. At that time, everybody at the party came out the apartment door. There, I saw Clair. "Clair, transform." I said in my reverb echoed voice, the reverb much stronger. She did so and turned into a revolver into my left hand. I turned my attention back to the battle, and saw Maka charging at me again, wearing the same crooked smile. She swung at my left shoulder, hoping to cut through me on a diagonal. I simply raised my right arm and it stopped the blade completely when it hit. I lifted my left arm to eye level and fired 10 rounds within the course of 2 seconds at Maka. She simply ignored the attack and kept charging. "Resonate." I ordered, and Clair agreed. The M500 in my left hand and the Desert Eagle in my right would definitely do more damage then my regular revolver. I raised both arms and fired multiple rounds, which stumbled the attacker. I then ran forward and struck her in the back while she was bent over with my palm, causing her to go belly flop-style into the ground. I began to walk away, thinking the battle was over, but Akira stopped me.

"Neither of you are dead yet. You cannot leave." He said in a fierce tone, and set up a dome around the street. The dome was made of the same black with red inlay as the material on my arm, but it also enhanced the insanity already brewing inside Maka and Soul. She quickly rose to her feet and began charging at me again, this time much faster. She sliced at my thigh, tearing through the skin. She then wheeled around and stuck me again in my left side. Finally, she turned the scythe upside down, and stabbed me where my stomach was. The tremendous pain flowing through my body made me pass out for a quick second, but also ignited a burning anger. The anger grew and grew, focused mainly on Akira.

Finally, I reached maximum rage. I ripped the scythe out of my torso, and quickly my entire body was covered in the insanity material, yet I still managed to move all my joints. Also, I felt a slight weight in my right hand. I glanced over and saw a M249 SAW in my hand. It was black hole black, and had blood red diamonds running along the length of the entire firearm. On top it had a red dot sight, and the sight was the three eyes of Asura. I lined up a shot and let out a quick burst. It had the same spikes as the Desert Eagle, but burst into flames on impact. I looked at my left hand, and saw the black with red inlay design creeping up the handle of the M500. I returned my attention to the target, who was now sprawled out on the road. I watched her get up, and she turned to look at me with that crooked grin. I lined up the SAW and released a large burst. I then fired three rounds of the M500, knocking her back onto the ground, leaving her unconscious. I then turned and acquired the position of Akira. I then flew over to him so quickly it appeared like teleportation. He turned his head into slamming the back of my fist into his face. 'You can change form, right?' I asked the insanity.

'Yes, of course I can. Are you stupid of some-' He started, but I cut him off.

'Katana. Now.' I thought, and turned back to the battle. I then felt the insanity changing in my hand. I looked back and it was an eight foot long katana. 'Overkill. I like it.' I thought, and flew towards Akira.

"You will suffer for what you made me do." I said, staring directly into Akira's eyes. He went to bring up one hand, but I stomped his wrist back down, breaking it in the process. He let out a small yip off pain, but immediately became quiet. "You went to go fight the insane man with insanity." I started, slashing at his left side, the blade slicing through the flesh and muscle. "You might as well have thrown gas on a raging fire." I finished, slicing his other side. "And now, for the grand finale." I said with a grin, even though it was hidden by the faceplate. I laid the blade across Akira's chest, blade pointing down, and curb stomped it. It went deep into his chest, but not deep enough to damage any organs, forcing him to scream out in agony. "Now you too have a scar to remember me by." I said, pulling the blade out. "Now," I started, grabbing him by the collar. "Get the fuck out of here!" I yelled, throwing him as far as I could. Due to the fact that he was no longer there, the insanity barricade put up had fallen and the insanity levels were back to normal.

I ended insane mode and walked over to Maka. She had cuts in her clothes and herself all over. "God fucking damn it, Brandon!" I yelled at myself, pissed at myself for hurting her so much. I lifted her up in my arms and put my palm on her and switched my soul frequency to the healing frequency, causing her wounds to heal and then I'd switch to Marie's wavelength, which caused the insanity to evacuate her body. After doing this for 15 minutes, she finally awoke. I was relieved as she opened her eyes, looking at me with those beautiful olive eyes. "Rise and shine." I said jocularly, chuckling a little. "I'm pretty sure me kicking your ass isn't exactly the birthday present you wanted." I said. She just chuckled a little. "Trust me, the real present I got you is much better." I said with a grin.

**Chapter 27. Done. Well, this was quite the action packed chapter, wasn't it? I had this idea for a while now, and I'm glad I'm finally back into his. I also didn't mean to add in so much new stuff for Pazzo, it just kinda happened. Review and PM me with any ideas. Also, I don't suffer from insanity. I enjoy every second of it.**


	28. Experimentation

**Heyo, I'm back. School's been sucking hardcore and I've wanted nothing more than to drift into sleep for a week minimum. Fortunately, today I had some free time and the will to write. I feel like you guys are gonna kill me for updating so sporadically, so I won't keep you from what you came for.**

**Experimentation**

It was about two weeks after Maka's birthday, and insanity spikes have been reported at alarming rates. I understood what this means, so I needed to train more.My first order of buisness, however, was experimentation. I grabbed a piece of paper and began writing.

"I've come to a conclusion that there are three extremes of soul wavelengths. These would be electricity, ice, and fire. It seems that a soul frequency within two of these would create an outcome of some sort. For example, a perfect mix between ice and electricity would be-" I stop writing, changing my frequency to that pitch and seeing what would happen. I focus it onto my hand, and shards of ice shot out like lightning bolts, nearly impalling me.

"Oh, so that's what that does." I say, examining the ice on my hand. After further experimentation, I discovered that a combination of fire and ice created steam which I can then manipulate. I then tried mixing fire and electricity.

_**BOOM!**_

Smoke filled the room, aggrivating my lungs. Clair then bursted through my bedroom door.

"Brandon, are you ok?!" she asked frantically, trying to clear the room of smoke.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine." I said through my coughs,wafting the smoke away.

"What happened?" I heard her ask as the smoke began to thin out.

"I was doing some experiments with my soul wavelengths, and when I switched to a certain frequency, this happened." I explained, the smoke finally transparant enough to see. She began saying something, but then bursted into laughter.

"What?" I asked, cleary confused.

"Your face!" she exclaimed through fits of hysteria. I turned to look in the mirror, and had to stiffle a giggle myself. My short dark brown hair was black with soot and standing straight out as if I had been electrocuted, and my face was completely covered with soot. "Jeez, it looks like I'm a chimney swift." I mused, chuckling to myself. Clair soon stopped laughing, and a look of realization appeared on her face.

"Did you ever tell Stein about what happened at Maka's birthday?" she asked, a look of worry on her face. The memory instantly snapped to my mimd, unlike most other times.

"No, I didn't. I probably should." I said, beginning towards the door.  
>"You might wanna wash up first." She proposed, grabbing my shoulder to stop me.<p>

"Good idea." I respond, grinning. After washing my face and hair, I dashed off to Stein's home. I slowed as I approached the house, the stitching around it creeping me out a bit. I walked up the poarch and knocked, asking "Stein, are you in there?". The door opened, and I was surprised to see Ms. Marie. "Oh, hey Ms. Marie. Is Stein here?"

"Hello Brandon. Yes, he should be home." She said kindly, then turned on her heels. "Stein, get your butt out here!" she yelled loudly, startling me badly. There was then a sound of footsteps echoed from the house, and the doctor appeared.

"Hello Brandon. What is it that you want?" he asked while Marie slipped back into the house.

"About two weeks ago, we were attacked by an extremely strong kishin named Akira. He exuded insanity, and claimed to be the son of Asura." I explained, drawing back on my memory.

"Really?" The scientist asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Yeah. He also managed to possess Maka and Soul and forced them to fight me and Clair. But something stange happened." I decided to add.

"Which is?"

"When fighting Maka, I began resonating with Clair, but my insanity gun became a machine gun instead of the high-powered pistol it regularly turns into." I explain, watching his reaction.

"If I had to hypothosize a reason for that, it's that the increased insanity radiating off of Akira seems to boost your 'insane mode' and your powers." Stein said, pausing to think of something..

"Makes sense." I replied with a shrug.

"And if this kishin truly is the son of Asura, you and your frieneds are going to need more training. To make sure you're ready, I'm giving you and your group access to an S-level mission." Stein said, cold as ever.

"An S-level? Hopfully we don't die." I said jocularly, chuckling to myself.

Stein just stared at me coldly, examining me throughly. "There is a chance of that. But, knowing your group, you should be strong enough to defeat him without taking any casualties." Stein said monotonously. His words sobered me up, and I gave him a look of determination.

"No one is going to die. I swear that upon my life." I said sternly, more outloud then to Stein.

"Good. Pack your bags, because you're leaving tomorrow."

**Chapter 28. Done. I know it's been awhile, but I was feeling like oday was a good day to type. I'm sorry that I'm just blundering about, but this is necessarry. Trust me, I'm a professional. As always, I don't suffer from insanity. I enjoy every second of it.**


End file.
